Maybe This Time
by wheezes
Summary: ~**{COMPLETE}**~ Ginny hates dresses, but will Harry ever make her change her mind? And once he see her again, will she still be the same old boyish Ginny?
1. Anything But A Dress

**CHAPTER ONE: ANYTHING BUT A DRESS**

'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,' said Harry as he entered The Burrow. 'I'm so glad to see you!'

'Harry, dear!' said Molly, hugging Harry. 'We are so glad that you could come!'

'You know that this is my favourite place on earth. I would never let a chance to stay here pass me by,' said Harry. He shifted his gaze to Mr. Weasley and then grinned. 'And you, Mr. Weasley, I have something for you.' He took something out of his pocket and then whispered, 'Engorgio.' 

'What is that?' asked Arthur, grinning at the bicycle. 'How do you use it? What is it for?'

'It's called a bicycle, in the Muggle World,' said Harry and then took it outside. He showed them all how to use it and then started riding it on the Weasley's garden. They all watched in amazement.

'Wicked!' said Ron, 'May I borrow it after?'

'No need,' said Harry and then took out nine more miniature bicycles from his pocket. He handed one to each person. 'It's a gift from me.'

'Thanks so much, Harry!' said all the Weasley's, gratefully.

'Wait a minute,' said Harry, 'Someone's missing. Where is Ginny? Where's the birthday girl?'

'_The Great Weasley Princess is still sleeping,' said George, riding his bicycle. _

'You know her,' said Percy, examining his bicycle. 'She usually stays in bed until 12:00 noon.' 

'I'll wake her up,' said Harry, mischievously.  He was about to go inside the house when a window flung open, and there, they saw Ginny, stretching. She started to look around and then grinned upon seeing a certain dark-haired boy.

'One, two, three,' said Fred and then Ginny's voice was heard.

'Harry!' she yelled. Harry looked up to her and then started waving his hand wildly. Ginny suddenly felt this indescribable excitement, and then immediately ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She smiled on the mirror. '_He's here!'' she thought. 'DON'T GO ANYWHERE, POTTER!'_

Harry and Ginny have been friends for quite awhile now, and she somehow managed to make everybody believe, except for Hermione, that her crush on The Great Harry Potter was long gone. Through the years, she gained this ability to hide what she's feeling, which made her capable to act _normal in front of him, and led her to be close friends with him._

'Um, I'll just say hi to her,' said Harry and then politely excused himself. He went inside the house and then walked towards the stairs. She saw Ginny running down the stairs, looking very excited. 'GINNY! NO!' but before he can even protest, Ginny already jumped on him, which caused him to loose his balance and land flat on the floor with Ginny on top of him. Everybody heard Harry's cry which caused all of them to go inside the house.

'Harry! You are here!' said Ginny, hugging him still and pinning him on the floor, not noticing her family.

'Yes,' said Harry, wincing. He smiled. 'I'm here Ginny. I can tell by your actions that you really missed me--' Harry winked at her.

'Missed you?!' said Ginny, rolling her eyes. _'I sure did,' she thought but said, 'Honestly, Harry. You told me that you won't be staying this summer. Please keep your feet on the ground--I'm not dumb anymore!'_

'Oh so all the girls who fancy me are dumb?' said Harry, shaking his head. 'Poor Hogwarts, then--' Ginny made a face.

'Harry, get over it,' said Ron, chuckling at the scene. 'She's not into _you, anymore!' Harry looked at Ron and then back to Ginny, who was grinning at him._

'Well, I would never ever miss your birthday in the world, Gin.' They smiled at each other.

'AHEM,' said Mr. Weasley, which made Harry and Ginny look up. 'Would you mind if I ask the birthday girl to get off our guest?' Ginny turned to Harry once again and then grinned. 

'Sorry, dad,' said Ginny, blushing. 'I just got carried away.' She removed her hands from Harry's neck and then rolled over, while Harry stood up and then offered her his hand. They both brushed their clothes and then looked around.

'Ginny,' said Harry, 'what have you been doing this summer? Too much sleeping, I guess. You look like you gained weight. You are a lot heavi---'

'I DO NOT!' she shrieked. 'Take that back, Potter!' She was about to chase him, when she heard her mum's voice.

'Young lady!' said Molly, 'Stop it and let us eat breakfast.'

'I can't believe it,' said Percy, 'Ginny's joining us for breakfast--'

'Is it because Harry's here?' Fred and George teased. Her _former crush on Harry has been a constant teasing on her._

'Yes, Perce! And oh yes! I'm joining you for breakfast because Harry Potter is here and I am oh so in love with him!' said Ginny, and then jumped on Percy's back for a ride to the kitchen, while everybody else laughed. 'What's for breakfast, Mum?' ======================================================

AFTERNOON

'Happy Birthday, Ginny! Happy Birthday, Ginny! Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Ginny!' They all sang while Ginny stood in front of the huge cake that was baked by her mother.

'And many more!' added Fred, George, Ron and Harry with a very bad blending of their voices.

'Open my gift first!' said Hermione, fidgeting. 'This is from me and Ron.'

'You better like that, Ginny,' said Ron, placing an arm around his girlfriend, Hermione. 'Mione and I spent the whole day looking for those!'

'Alright!' said Ginny, grinning. She opened the medium-sized box, wrapped in pink and blue wrapper with smiley faces all over it, and then a blue and a black robe appeared. Her eyes beamed. 'Thanks so much, Ron and Hermione!' Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and then grinned back at Ginny.

'Now, that's enough,' said Fred, pretending to look irritated. 'What about my gift? Aren't you going to open it?'

'Oh, sorry Fred!' said Ginny and then opened the shiny yellow box, which contains Coffee-flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a card and some money, which thrilled Ginny. 'Thank you so much!' George began tapping his foot impatiently. 'Oh, sorry, George!'

'Here's my gift!' said George and then handed Ginny, a purple box. 

'Thanks so much, George!' said Ginny, upon seeing a whole box of Cherry-flavoured Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs and some money. 

'Now, move over George,' said Percy. 'Open my gift, Ginny.' Ginny grinned.

'Thanks so much, Perce!' said Ginny, upon seeing a purple robe, a card, and some money. She looked at Harry. 'How about you, Mister? What did you get for me? Where is my gift? It better--' 

_'Ginny's getting really good at this,' Hermione thought, grinning._

'Don't worry, Ginny,' said Harry, interrupting Ginny and handing her two boxes. 'I'd never forget any occasion that involves my dear Ginny!' Ginny laughed.

'What is this?'

'Open it.' Ginny, teasingly, looked at him and then opened the smaller box first. Inside it was a card and a green robe. Ginny beamed at this and then hugged Harry.

_'Taking advantage of Harry, eh!' Hermione thought, grinning at the scene._

'I also got you a bicycle!' said Harry, taking out a miniature bicycle from his pocket and then whispered, 'Engorgio!' which caused it to become its actual size. Ginny got all excited once again and started examining it, which caused her to totally forget about the powder blue box. 'Hey, you still have one more box to open--'

'Oh yeah!' said Ginny and then started unwrapping the box. She was laughing all along, but her face changed when she saw a baby blue floral sleeveless dress with matching blue strappy shoes in the box. She frowned. 'Uh, what is this?'

'A gorgeous dress and a pair of shoes that goes along with it,' said Harry, looking unsure and wincing. 'Which, in my opinion, would look extremely great on you?'

_'Uh, oh,' thought everybody._

'I know it's a dress,' said Ginny, 'but I don't wear dresses. You know I don't like--'

'Oh, come on, Gin!' Harry whined. 'Why won't you try wearing a dress then? I bet that you'd look really--'

'I don't like dresses--and high-heels!' Harry started eyeing her up and down. She was wearing an over-large shirt which probably belongs to Ron, and a loose shorts that goes down to her knees, which belongs to Ron.

'But you are a girl,' said Harry. 'You must wear them occasionally, just like how we boys are obliged to wear ties!'

'I am not wearing this,' said Ginny, stubbornly. 'I will look like a flower vase!'

'Mione's wearing a floral dress,' said Harry, waving his hands in the air. 'Does she look like a flower vase to you? No!'

'Well, she's different. She's used to dresses. I'm not.'

'Mrs. Weasley? Don't you think that she'll look really nice in them?! Mr. Weasley?'

'Sorry, Ginny,' said Molly and Arthur. 'But I would love to see our baby in a dress once in a while…'

'Not you too,' said Ginny. 'I need to get some air and explore my bicycle.' And then she went outside. Everybody watched her as she left and then to Harry, once she disappeared.

'What?!' said Harry, shrugging. 'Ginny's 16 years old and whether she likes it or not, she needs to wear a dress sometime. For Merlin's sake! She was the only girl, during the Yule Ball, to wear pants! Pants?! Don't you think that she'll look really nice in a dress?' 

'Harry,' said Fred, 'Ginny is a Weasley. Obviously, she looks good and she'll look good in anything but…'

'Harry,' said Percy, placing a brotherly arm around him. 'You are just wasting your time…'

'And money,' added Ron.

'That girl is very hard-headed,' added George, eating his piece of cake.

'Do you have any idea what she does with all the dresses that you've bought her?' said Hermione. 

'She hides them at the very back of her closet,' said Harry, 'Whatever happened to her, anyway? I used to see her in dresses when she was younger…'

'She has her reason's Harry,' said Hermione, biting her lower lip.

'And what may I know is that?' said Harry, throwing his hands in the air. 'It's not like she's a lesbian---_that__ I can prove!' All Ginny's brothers' eye's widened in shock._

'What a stupid thing to say! Shame on you!' said George, looking outraged. 'Non sense!' 

'See?! Ginny is straight!' said Harry, looking aggravated. 'What's holding her back then? What does she have against dresses?' He calmed down. 'It's her birthday. I should go and talk to her.' He walked off, leaving everybody shrugging. 'I should apologize.' ====================================================

'That's not how you use it,' said Harry, upon seeing Ginny, turning the pedal with her hands. 'Here, let me help you.' He then held the bicycle and asked Ginny to straddle on the metal of the bicycle and sit on the chair. He held Ginny's hand and then placed it on the black handle and then placed Ginny's feet on the pedals. 

'I didn't even know that you were supposed to ride this thing,' said Ginny. 'This is a very small chair, I must say.' Harry just smiled and then looked at her. 'How do you ride it?'

'Keep your foot on the pedal and then start pedaling while I hold this,' said Harry, holding on the back of the chair. 'Come on, you'll be fine.' Without hesitation, Ginny began pedaling and then bicycle moved, which made Ginny feel very excited. They began going around the garden, while Harry assisted Ginny. After a few rounds, Harry began to let go, which caused Ginny to lose her balance and fall on the ground.

'Ah!' she shrieked. Harry immediately came to her side and then helped her. 

'I'm sorry. I thought that you were ready. I'm really sorry,' said Harry, examining Ginny's knees. _'He cares about me,' Ginny thought and then said, 'I'm not riding that thing again.'_

'Ginny? Everybody falls on their first time. You are so lucky; you didn't even get any bruise.' He sat beside her and then looked at her. 

_'Those eyes are definitely gorgeous,' she thought and then said, 'Oh, so am I suppose to get a bruise?' Harry rolled his eyes and then laid on the grass. 'Why don't I just ride this thing again and then fall. Maybe I'll get a bruise this time and it will make you happy.'_

'Look, I'm sorry for giving you another dress,' he mumbled. 'I just think that you'd look really nice in them—Malfoy thinks, as well. We all do--'

'Well, our minds are different. You know very well that I am not into dresses, but you still keep on insisting.'

'Well, you can't blame me. You used to wear them. I have no idea why you stopped, though.' Ginny snorted and then looked away. Harry began to sit down and then tickled her on her waist.

'Stop it, Harry!' she said, now lying on the ground and laughing uncontrollably. 

'Only if you tell me that you are not angry with me, anymore.'

'Fine, fine! I'm not! I'm not!' Harry stopped and then laid down beside her. She began to catch her breath. 'So, I hope that this taught you a lesson.'

'About what?'

'That a dress, as a gift to Ginny, is a big NO NO!' she said, now sitting up, tilting her head and looking down to him. 

'I don't think so,' said Harry, grinning. 'You'll never know. Maybe you'll change your mind someday…' Ginny just buried her face in her hands and then sighed. But looked up when Draco's eagle owl dropped a letter and a medium-sized green box.

_Dear Ginny,_

_       How are you? Anyway, I am really sorry if I cannot make it there today and stay over the summer. My Aunt isn't well and insisted that I stay here, instead. I really hope that you are having a marvelous time. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY and may you have more to come! _

_                                                                                                              Draco_

_PS: _

_I really hope that you liked my gift. Please tell everybody, especially Harry and Ron, I said Hi. I guess I'll just see you at Hogsmeade! _

_More PS:_

_Ginny, this is Narcissa. If it's not too much to ask, will you ask your mother to send her Beef Stew recipe to me again? I lost it. Thank you._

'My Aunt is ill,' said Harry, 'Yeah right!' Ginny hit him, playfully on the back.

**A/N: I really hope that you liked it. Anyway, please review… By the way, in this story, Ron and Harry are friends with Draco.**


	2. Cool Yule Mistletoe

**CHAPTER TWO: THE COOL YULE MISTLETOE**

HOGSMEADE

'Draco!' yelled Ron and Harry upon seeing Draco flirting with a tall brunette, outside The Three Broomsticks. Draco turned and then grinned at his pals. He kissed the hand of the lady and then went to his friends.

'Hey!' he said, coolly. 'So Ron, how come you are not with Hermowninny?' He and Harry laughed while Ron just rolled his eyes. 'I'm surprised. You still remember my name.'

'Be nice, Drake,' said Harry, 'Ron's finally spending quality time with his friends. We should make the most out of it…'

'Shut up you two! For your information, Krum wannabe,' said Ron, 'Hermione is out with Ginny and Padma. We'll see each other later.'

'I knew it,' said Harry, shaking his head. 'He's just with us to kill time.' Draco and Harry pretended to look hurt. 'But we are so glad that you could come, Ron!' Ron grinned.

'So, is she the chosen one this year?' Ron asked, licking his ice cream.

'Oh, Kim?' said Draco. 'Yeah, I just asked her. Potter's the one you have to worry about--' Harry snorted.

'Well, I would like to go with someone who's not all over me, for a change,' said Harry, 'It gets boring when she does everything that you want.'

'I know what you mean,' said Draco, walking towards the glass window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, 'Hey look! There's the new broomstick!'

'I know,' said Ron, 'It's The Thunder. It's 100 times better than The Firebolt.' They went inside the store.

'Is it?' asked Draco. 'Impressive, then.'

'That's what I heard,' said Ron. 'Anyway, so got any idea on whom you are taking?' 

'Ginny,' said Harry, casually. 'I just want to go with a friend this year. I don't feel like doing anything with someone. You think she'll say yes?'

'I don't know,' said Ron, looking at the gloves. 'Maybe, maybe not.'

'If she says no, ask someone else. Honestly, you are Harry Potter, the second most good-looking man at Hogwarts,' said Draco, nonchalantly. He gazed at the robes. 'Oh, that looks nice.'

'I suppose you are first,' said Ron, rolling his eyes. 'I like that orange one.'

'Right you are, Ron. You two tie for second,' said Draco. 'Just ask her. You two are friends. Nothing's wrong with that. I'll get this.'

'That's what you are looking for, right?' said Ron. 'A friendly date, nothing romantic involved.'

'Ginny is definitely perfect,' said Draco, 'or if you want, you can always ask Hermione.' He snickered. =============================

COMMON ROOM

'Hey Hermione and Ginny!' said Harry, grabbing a chair and then sitting across Ginny from the table. Ginny looked at him.

'Harry,' said Ginny, casually. 'Why are you so ugly?' Hermione giggled a little.

'Are you talking to me?' replied Harry, casually. 'Last time I checked I was---'

'Oh, shut up,' snapped Ginny. 'What do you want?' Harry shrugged.

'Well, I was just wondering,' said Harry, examining his glass of juice. 'Would you like to go to the ball with me?' Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

'You what?' said Ginny, trying her best not to smile. _Is that right? He wants to go to the ball with me?! 'You what? I didn't quite hear that--'_

'I said,' said Harry, sighing. 'Would you like to go to the ball with me?'

'My, my, Harry,' said Ginny. 'Don't yell at me.'

'You were deaf,' said Harry. 'So, what now? Can we go together?'

'Everybody said no?' she said, hiding the pain since she was just a last resort. _But who cares?! Last resort or not, I'm going to the ball with him!_

'What?' said Harry, looking outraged. 'No, you are the very first person that I asked. If you want to know if you are just a last resort, you are not. Quite a number of girls asked me already but I said no to them.' Hermione couldn't help but laugh now. But Ginny kicked her on her shin, which made Hermione glare at her.

'What's going on with you two?' asked Harry, looking intrigued. 'So will you go to the ball with me now?'

'How unromantic, Harry,' said Hermione. Ginny kicked her again. 

'Honestly, Hermione,' said Harry, 'we are just going as friends.' He looked at Ginny and then gave her a smile that could melt any iceberg. 'Coming?' 

'Okay.'

'So, that's a yes?'

'Yes.'

'Good,' said Harry and then flashed them his 1 million galleon smile. 'I'll just see you around.' Hermione and Ginny waited patiently for Harry to completely leave the common room before shrieking like mad.

'I'm going to the Yule ball with him!' shrieked Ginny while jumping up and down. 'I'm going to the Yule ball with him! I'm going to the Yule Ball with him!'  

'You are! You are! You are!' shrieked Hermione as well. =========================

THE YULE BALL

'Damn him,' said Ginny, sitting on the floor outside The Great Hall. She bended her knees, hugged her legs and then rested her chin on it. 'Damn him.'

He hated Harry Potter that very moment. Saying yes to him was stupid. He totally dismissed her to dance with Marjorie of Slytherin, leaving her all alone near the punch bowl. She nearly drank all the contents of the bowl, but he's still there, dancing cheek to cheek on a fast dance song. It drove her insane. She was his date, but she's not the one dancing with him. She snorted. She almost wore the dress that Harry gave him, but she saw him snogging Brigitte of Hufflepuffs yesterday, Kristina of Ravenclaw and Denise of Hufflepuffs the other day… It's just too many to mention. This is making her miserable. This is not good. This is going to make her cry. But something… someone interrupted her thoughts.

'There you are,' said Harry, walking towards her, looking bleeding handsome on his green robe that matched his eyes and usual messy hair. She immediately stood up and then walked away, towards their Common Room. 'Ginny? Where are you going?'

'I'm tired,' was all that she managed to say. _He smells good. 'Go back to Marjorie and continue dancing cheek to cheek on a fast song…' Harry raised his eyebrows._

'Oh so this is what it's all about? Come on, Ginny. It was just a few dances.' 

_A few dances?! What the bloody hell was he talking about?! The Yule Ball started at 7:00 sharp. The dancing started at 8:00 sharp. It's already 11:00. She's been drinking that bloody tasteless punch for three hours! She peed ten times already and they were still dancing, cheek to cheek! He's pushing it. He wanted to just give him a hard whack on the head; maybe he'll know the difference between a few dances to three hours worth of cheek to cheek dances. _

She turned around to finally face him. _Great Merlin, he looks good. Help me. I need to get him out of my system. And then she heard his voice._

'Ginny,' said Harry, looking at her with a weird expression. 'Ginny!'

'Don't yell at me,' she snapped.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, 'I've been calling you for quite awhile already and--'

_Oh shit! Did he just catch me staring at him, again?! She glared at him in an attempt to hide her embarrassment._

'Ginny,' said Harry, 'I'm sorry. Can we go back to the ball now?'

'No!' she yelled, walking away from him. Harry looked scandalized. 

'Ginny,' said Harry, catching up with her. 'I'm so sorry---' He reached for her hand and that's when it happened. 

'Don't---' said Ginny but was interrupted when a familiar voice started to speak. It was Seamus Finnigan.

'Happy Christmas!' said the mysterious voice. 'You made physical contact under our Cool Yule Mistletoe! If you look up, you will notice that it is gone, that is because it magically transforms into a box, and you two happens to be in it, right now! The easiest way to escape this, now, Cool Yule Box, is to, of course, snog! Duh?! If you want to play it the hard way, you have to wait for someone to pull the switch for you which is located on that wall over there. WARNING: This is Magic Proof.'

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, both horrified. He can't possibly kiss her! She is his best friend's sister! But he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss innocent Ginny Weasley. He, however, shrugged and tried his best to brush of the idea. 

'Look what you did,' said Ginny, 'Nobody would pass here until the ball is over which won't be until 2:00 am.' She's nervous, upset and scared. Harry was there, lying on the ground when they saw Draco Malfoy and Kimberly Huntington, stumbling and snogging like there's no tomorrow. Ginny and Harry chuckled a little. Harry immediately rose from the ground and then began banging the wall.

'Thank you! Malfoy!' said Harry. 'Malfoy!' Draco Malfoy twitched a little. He was startled. 'Over here!'

'Potter?' said Draco, with lipstick all over his lips. 'What the---Weasley? Whoa! Does Ron know about this?!' Harry wanted to punch him. He wasn't in good terms with Ginny right now, and jokes like this are the least thing that he needed.

'Draco,' said Harry, pointing his finger on the wall. 'On that wall over there, there's a black switch. Go on, look for it!'

'All right! All right!' snapped Draco, while Kimberly helped him. 'See it!'

'Pull it,' said Harry. He looked at Ginny. 'We are almost out, Ginny. Malfoy?! What's taking you so long?!' 

'Shut up! What do I do after?'

'You just pull it!' said Harry, irritably.

'I already did,' snapped Draco. 'I pulled it already! It's not working!'

'What?!' yelled Harry and Ginny. Harry began sliding down the wall, sighing. 

'Draco,' said Ginny, 'look for Seamus. Maybe he can help us. It was him who was speaking.' Draco walked towards them.

'So, Potter,' he teased, dangerously. 'Nothing romantic, eh?'

'JUST FIND SEAMUS!' yelled Harry. 

Hours have passed but still, Draco hasn't returned. He needed to go to the loo so bad. He buried his face in his hands, thinking of the best way to ask Ginny for a snog but nothing seems to come into his mind. He stood up and started wiggling and dancing and entwining his legs. He didn't care anymore if he looked utterly stupid in front of her. One thing was certain; she would never ever let him kiss her. 

'Where is he?' he grumbled, while wiggling.

Ginny was looking at him as if he was dumb and then she started to laugh, which made him laugh as well.

'Ginny,' said Harry, desperately, 'don't, please!'

'What is going on with you?' said Ginny, laughing out loud. 'What are you trying to do?'

'Please, Ginny,' said Harry, miserably, 'don't laugh! I'm in desperate need to go to the loo right now! Please cooperate!' This just made Ginny laugh even harder. She loved every single minute of this. It's not everyday that you get to see Harry Potter wiggling and dancing and entwining his legs. But before she knew it, Harry was now stepping closer to her, looking very handsome in his every step that lead her to be closer to him.

'Ginny,' said Harry, 'I'm so sorry. I-I can't hold it anymore! Please, I really need to do this--' Ginny didn't want to step back but she did.

'No, Harry,' said Ginny, swallowing hard, her back now leaning on the wall._ 'Harry, let's just wait some--' _

'I'm so sorry.' Before she knew it, Harry already cupped her face with his hands and then kissed her gently on the lips. Her world began spinning so fast and she felt dizzy. She had no idea how long it was but Harry's lips were definitely the softest. Her heartbeat began to beat so fast and he felt that he was losing air. And, she liked it. It was sweet and gentle. Not bad for a first kiss. Not bad at all…

'I see the problem is solved,' said Draco. Harry and Ginny immediately opened their eyes, looking dazed. Ginny pushed Harry away and then immediately ran towards the Common Room. 

'I-I-I-I-I,' Harry stuttered. He didn't feel the need to go to the loo all of a sudden. 'I, um, er, I---' Seamus began to chuckle, while Draco grabbed Harry's robe and then practically dragged him to the Great Hall.

'Seamus,' yelled Draco, 'you won't be laughing if I tell you who's in one of your kissing boxes---'

'Cool Yule Box,' he corrected. 'Anyway, who?'

'Whatever,' said Draco, taking sideway glances at the distracted Harry. 'Snape and Mcgonagall are at the one near Dumbledor's office! The switch is broken as well!' Seamus was horrified and then began running towards Dumbledor's office.

'Oh, shit!'

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading my previous chapter! Anyway, for all those people who reviewed, thanks a lot! I really appreciate it! **

**CHIRURI: Thanks! I'll read your story as soon as I can. That would probably be tomorrow, okay?! **

**JOEBOB137: Thanks!**

**JAMIE LYNN: I will! Thanks!**

**[No Name]: Thanks! I'm glad that you think that it has great potential.**

**PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE: You want to know how they ended up being friends? Just tell me if you really do, okay? Anyway, yeah, most only girls tend to have a boyish side. I could speak for myself! Lol! I am not fond of dolls… I find them boring. I'd rather play with toy cars you know! Anyway, enough about my babbling about myself…**

**AMYZA: Thanks. I'm so sorry but it's not D/G….**

**WHISKERS: I will! Thanks!**

**I really hope that you liked this chap as well. Thanks for reading it!**


	3. Secret Heartache

**CHAPTER THREE: HARRY'S SECRET HEARTACHE**

_'No Harry…'_

'Potter.'

_'Let's just wait…'_

'Potter,' said Draco, nudging the very distracted Harry. 'Potter!'

'What?' said Harry irritably, shaking his head. 'What do you---'

'What's going on with you?' asked Draco with raised eyebrows, stepping in front of him. 

'I shouldn't have kissed her,' said Harry, his voice trailing off. Draco has never seen Harry behaved like this after kissing a girl. 'I shouldn't have…' 

'How did it happen anyway,' said Draco, looking as if he wasn't interested at all. Harry looked horrified.

'I was… I was…' he said quickly. 'I had to go to the loo so bad and she wouldn't let me kiss her and then…' Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'Harry, don't feel so bad. You were in that kissing box and you had no choice. You are talking as if kissing is a crime…'

'I don't know anymore,' continued Harry quickly, looking terrible with every single word that was coming out of his mouth. 'And that's when I kissed her and then I felt it! It was… it was… I never felt that with any other girl before…'

'Felt what?'

'I don't know!' blurted Harry, complete with hand gestures. 'I just felt something…'

'Are you OK?' asked Draco.

'No,' he mumbled, running his hand through his hair and breathing deeply. 'I'm the dumbest boy who ever lived…'

'What,' said Draco irritably, snorting. 'What? Can you increase your volume and stop talking like a bug? All I hear are---'

'I'm the dumbest boy who ever lived!' said Harry, raising his voice. 'Got it?!'

'Oh,' said Draco. He knew what it is all about. He wasn't stupid and he saw it. He sure wants to talk about _it but he just didn't want to bring __it up. 'Why would you say that?'_

'Because…' said Harry, mumbling again.

'I can't hear you,' said Draco, rolling his eyes.

'Because,' said Harry, looking terrible. 'Because…'

'Because what,' asked Draco, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Harry slowly slide down from the wall. 'Tell me.'

'Because,' said Harry, now sitting on the floor. 'She's a great girl and…'

'Ginny?' he asked again. Harry looked at him and then sighed. 'I'll take that as a yes. And?'

'And now it's too late,' said Harry, burying his face in his hands.

'Get your hands off your face,' demanded Draco. Surprisingly, Harry did as he was told. 'And, er, why is that?'

'Because,' continued Harry, 'I'm stupid…'

'Oh great,' said Draco, rolling his eyes. 'I was asking you why and then now we are back to stupid. This conversation isn't going anywhere. Just tell me.' Harry grumbled.

'Because,' said Harry.

'If you say because again… I swear, Potter---' but he was interrupted by Harry.

'Ginny's a great girl and I never noticed it before,' blurted Harry, looking terrible. 'I didn't pay attention to her.' Draco just nodded, feeling sorry for him. 'She was right there. Right in front of my very eyes and all I did was ignore her… and…'

'And,' said Draco, 'go on, I'm listening. Don't stop.'

'And now, it's too late.' Draco raised an eyebrow. 

'Too late?'

'She doesn't like me anymore…' said Harry, desperately. 'But I didn't know that I'd feel it if I kissed her! If I only knew…'

'Don't worry mate,' said Draco, patting Harry's back as he began walking away, his head bowed. Draco just watched, biting his lower lip. 'You'll be fine. Things happen for a reason.' ==================

Harry entered the common room, thinking about Ginny and Seamus' kissing box. He looked around and saw that it was completely empty. He dropped on the couch nearest to the fireplace and then just stared at the fire, thinking of how stupid he has been…

_Ron and Hermione began dating each other in 5th year. At first, Harry loved the idea of Ron and Hermione being an item, but time passed when he was left alone a lot. Hermione and Ron wanted PRIVACY, sometime away from their friends. Now, there's a lot of Ron and Hermione… not Ron, Hermione and Harry. Of course they would spend time with him but there was this constant snogging and mushy session and Harry never got used to that. He was definitely happy for them but it's just a bit sickening sometimes. Hermione had this great influence on Ron that he began to study a lot as well… that made Harry sick. He and Ron don't study. They just don't._

_'Are you bored?' asked a very nervous Ginny, sitting across him. She blushed. Ginny was crazy about him and Harry knew it. He just doesn't see her as a 'girlfriend material'. She was too boyish and shy for his liking. Harry looked at her and then forced a smile. 'I-I-I can go if---' she continued standing up._

_'No,' said Harry, 'please stay. You know what? I've never really have a real conversation with you. Would you like to walk to dinner with me?' Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who already disappeared from the portrait hole and then forced a smile. 'Looks like Ron and Hermione forgot about me…' _

_That's when Harry and Ginny began spending time with each other. He was only forced to spend time with her at first but time passed by where he got to know the REAL Ginny. She's funny, energetic and full of fun. She got the sense of humor of Fred and George, wit of Percy, Quidditch abilities of Charlie, coolness of Bill and everything of Ron. She often accompanied him to Hogsmeade, watched him during Quidditch practices and games and…_

_'Gin,' said Harry, sitting beside her and moving closer to her._

_'Yes,' she replied, swallowing hard and barely looking at his eyes._

_'Could you do me a favour?'_

_'What?'_

_'Could you fix me a date with Amber?' Ginny's face fell._

_'Of-of course, I will, tomorrow,' she said standing up to put the books back on the shelf. Harry jumped up in excitement and then punched the air._

_'Thanks!' said Harry. 'See you around!' Ginny has been Harry's bridge to the girls that he thought was worthy of being called his girlfriend. Ginny did everything that he wanted even if it broke her heart. She fixed dates for him and introduced him to girls and he loved her for that. She builds him up to girls that he liked. Making Harry happy was enough for her. She loved him and he knew it but he just didn't see her that way._

_'Harry, let's go?' said Ginny._

_'Ginny, would you mind if I asked you to go ahead?' said Harry. 'Mia asked me for a drink. I'll just see you later!' He left her there. _

_'Harry,' said Ginny, catching up with him. 'You should really stay away from Mia. She's cheating on you…' Harry looked at him and then smiled._

_'You know what, Ginny?' said Harry. 'Thanks. I really appreciate you looking after me, but I can take good care of myself. Besides, it's not like I'm totally serious with her… what matters is that when we are together, we are happy. When we are not together, we can go our separate ways.'_

_'By the way, Gin,' said Harry, turning around to face her. 'Can you help me with my Potions essay?' That's what mainly happened during Harry's 5th year. The summer before Harry's 6th year, though, Ginny changed. She, all of a sudden, didn't like him anymore. Harry didn't know how it happened but he liked it more. Ginny was a lot more fun to be with and everything. Most of all, Harry didn't feel guilty anymore every time he asks her to fix someone with him. _

Harry leaned back on his chair, still staring at the fire, and then sighed. 'How could I have been so stupid…' he said to himself. Just this night, she abandoned her to dance with some other girl. No wonder, she got angry with him.

'She would never ever like me anymore. You blew it, Harry.' He looked at the fire again and then took a deep breath. 'Great Merlin, now I know how she feels…' 

'Hey,' said Ginny, smiling at him. Harry's heart began to do flip-flops and it is driving him insane. He didn't know what to do. Should he face her? Should he look at her? What if he is blushing? _What's happening to me?!_

'He-ey,' he said, awkwardly. He looked at her. 'You are still, er, awake?'

'Nah, I just came here to get my purse,' said Ginny, showing the purse in his hand. 'I forgot it.'

'Ginny,' said Harry but Ginny interrupted him. 

'Harry, I know what you ar going to say. It's fine, really. You don't have to worry about that incident awhile ago…'

'Really?' he squeked.

'Yeah,' said Ginny, turning around and walking towards the girl's staircase. 'Besides, we can always call it a friendly kiss, you know.' Harry suddenly felt someone punch him hard, very hard, in the stomach. He suddenly felt sick. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' whispered Harry, dropping on the chair and wiping the sweat on his forehead. He moaned._This is going to be really hard… Someone help me please… _

Now, Harry believes in the saying "You'll know the importance of something once it's gone…" ===================

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter! For all of you, who reviewed, thank you so much! I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks MOLLY, LALALUU, POTTER'S GIRL, PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE, ****COEUR****DE**** LION, FRED AND ANGELINA CRAZY, SNOWPIXIE, AMYZA, KATE, JOEBOB1379.**

**POTTER'S GIRL: I'm so glad that you thought it was funny! ****PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE: So you really love reading? Good for you then! I read stuffs if the teachers require me too… She made us read HP that's how I stumbled into the reading business… hehehe! ****SNOWPIXIE: Everybody's saying that they are OOC. I honestly don't know why I made them this way but this is the best that I can do… Anyway, I love R/H too! They are one of my favourites. ****KATE: I do have a problem with the he and she… I tend to mix them up. When I'm typing I just type away and I don't have a beta so it's a bit hard to check my mistakes. Once I'm done typing, I just post them right away… Sorry about that…**

**Please review…. **


	4. In Her Shoes

**CHAPTER FOUR: IN HER SHOES**

'Phew,' said Harry, walking towards the Great Hall, 'this is going to be really hard…' A few minutes later, he heard someone calling his name.

'Harry! Harry!' called Ginny. He froze and then slowly turned around to face her. 

'Hello,' he said, looking at her. She was wearing Ron's huge jumper and loose pants and he thought that she looked so beautiful and lovely. 

'How are you doing?'

'Fine, thanks,' he replied, swallowing hard. His lips were so dry and he felt so thirsty. 'And you?'

'I'm great,' said Ginny and then playfully punched him on his arm. 'Now,' she said, jumping onto Harry's back, 'I want you to give me a ride to the Great Hall!'

'OK,' squeaked Harry. _She smells so good…I didn't know that she looked this good in the morning. A few seconds later, two more people joined them._

'Great Merlin! Ginny!' said Ron, shaking his head. 'Get off Harry's back!'

'What?' said Ginny, making Harry stop and face Ron and Hermione. 'You want to carry me to the Great Hall?'

'No, but…'

'It's OK with you, right?' asked Ginny, leaning closer to get a better view of Harry while Harry's face flushed. Ron frowned a little. Harry was acting strange… very strange.

'Ah, er, yeah. Of course it is, Ginny.' 

'See?' said Ginny, 'Now, of we go Harry!'

'OK,' said Harry. =========================

During breakfast, Harry was awfully quiet and this caught Ron's attention. He also kept on stealing glances at Ginny, who was sitting beside Ron and Hermione. The look that he was giving her was different from the looks that he has given her before. 

'Harry,' said Seamus, 'are you listening to me?'

'Huh, yeah, of course. What where you saying again?'

'Word of advice, mate,' said Seamus, leaning closer. 'Don't be too obvious…' Harry just sighed. They suddenly saw an owl flying towards them and it dropped a letter to Harry. Harry frowned and then looked at the letter. It has the seal of the Puddlemere United Reserve Team.

'Who's it from, Harry?' asked Ron.

'Dunno,' he replied. He opened the letter reluctantly.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We would like to recruit you, after your graduation from Hogwarts, as our new Seeker starting from next year. Training will begin right after June of this year to prepare for the big match against Chudley Cannons. Mr. Oliver Wood has told us a lot about you. I have also seen you in a couple of your games since your 5th year. Please reply to this letter whether you accept this invitation or not._

_            Thank you and we really hope to hear from you soon._

_From,_

_Puddlemere__ United Reserve Team _

'What is it?' asked Hermione, looking at the very stunned Harry. 'What is it about?'

'Puddlemere United wants me,' said Harry, grinning from ear to ear. 'They bloody want me!'

'That's good, Harry!' yelled Ron. 'That's really good!'

'Ron, first game is against Chudley Cannons…' said Harry, looking at him.

'Who cares?' exclaimed Ron, 'My favourite team is Puddlemere United now! My best friend is in that team! Good for you! Go Puddlemere United!' 

'Oh my gosh, Harry,' said Ginny, 'Good for you!' But some Hufflepuff Boy leaned down to her ear and whispered something, which made her giggle. This made Harry's smile fade and scowl at the boy.  Ron just looked curiously. ====================

JANUARY

'Bye,' said Harry, almost tumbling down because he was hurrying up. His bag was hanging on his neck. Hermione, Ron, Draco and Seamus just looked at each other.

'What is he up to?' asked Hermione. Ron just looked at Draco who turned away and then shrugged.

'I don't know,' said Ron, still looking at the too-busy-with-his-robe Draco. He turned to Hermione. 'You are going to be late with your Quidditch Class.' Hermione grumbled and then began packing her things. 

Everyday, since the resume of classes, Harry would always be seen at the hallway leading to the Charms classroom---Ginny's Charms classroom, sitting on one of the hidden chairs that have the best view of all the people who pass there. He has Quidditch class at this time, but since he is in his house' Quidditch Team, he is exempted from the class, together with Ron and Draco. 

He was there to glance at Ginny Weasley, hoping that she'd look at him one day. Stupid, but he can always dream, right? He was confused. He didn't know what's happening to him, but he didn't mind. Looking at her, even just her shadow, made him feel different… it made him feel so good---really good. 

Harry would always be in his same spot, waiting and praying that she hasn't passed there yet. His heart seems to be beating so fast. She always seems to be in his mind. He has no idea on what's happening to him. He didn't know why he needed to see or hear her all the time all of a sudden. He doesn't seem to want to blink his eyes every times she's there because he is scared that she might disappear without him knowing. He's going insane. Everything seems to be stopping every time she passes by. He just couldn't let one day pass by without seeing her go to her Charms Class, laughing and talking with her friends. She just looked so beautiful… so perfect. 

'Uh,' said Ginny, leaning down to pick up her books that fell. She looked up to her friends and then said, 'Just go ahead and tell Professor that I'll be a little late…' Her friends insisted for a moment but left after a few seconds of debate.

'Damn,' said Harry, leaning on the wall, sighing and staring at the clueless Ginny. 'Isn't she lovely…'

'What are you doing here?' asked Ron, softly, grinning like a maniac. _I knew it! It's a girl! 'And, who is lovely?' Harry froze upon hearing his best friend's voice. He opened his mouth to explain but nothing seems to come out. Ron frowned and then looked at the direction where he was staring awhile ago. His jaw dropped. 'WHAT?!!'_

'Ron,' hissed Harry, blushing like mad and covering his mouth with his hand, 'she might---'

'Ron,' said Ginny, looking around, 'Ron?' Harry bit his lip and then let go of Ron.

'Yeah,' he squeaked, stepping out of the dark.

'What are you doing here?'

'Nothing,' replied Ron, still confused. 'Just looking for Harry…'

'Did you find him?' 

'Yeah,' said Harry, stepping out of the dark and blushing. Ginny frowned. What would they possibly be doing in the dark? Thinking of what Ginny must have been thinking, Ron and Harry jumped apart immediately. 

'Ginny!' yelled Ron, once again. Ginny giggled, and then shook her head. 

'Well, good thing that I know the two of you quite well… If I didn't know you two, I'd think that… Anyway, is something wrong?' she asked, stepping closer but Harry stepped back. 'What are you doing here? Ha! You were waiting for a girl!' She grinned at Harry, while he blushed.

'He sure was,' murmured Ron, 'Aren't you late for class yet?'

'So, who is she?' she teased, poking his waist, but Harry took her hand and then just smiled awkwardly.

'Well, apparently,' said Ron, 'you know her very well.'

'Is she one of my friends?' asked Ginny. 'Let me guess, Marissa? Kate? Sa---'

'Go to your class now Ginny,' said Ron, firmly, 'Go, now.'

'Fine,' said Ginny, looking disappointed, 'Bye.' She walked away.

'We have to talk,' said Ron, looking at Harry, who looked down. They went outside and then sat near the lake.

'Ron,' said Harry, 'I was---'

'Is that why you are acting so strange and quiet around her?'

'It's not like I wanted this to happen… It just happened. I don't even know what's happening to me. I'm so confused,' he mumbled. Ron just stared at him. 'It's torture…'

'I already suspected it,' said Ron, smiling a little. 'I saw you, the other night. I saw you looking at her while she was sleeping on the table. You even smelled her hair… and that smile that you had on your face was different.' Harry just shrugged and then looked away. 'I just wasn't sure yet. I needed more proof. I knew that you were acting strange because of a girl but I didn't know that it was over my baby sister…'

'I didn't want this to happen. But since it did, I wish it happened earlier'

'I know.'

'It sucks.'

'It does. Your timing is bad, Harry.'

'No need to remind me,' said Harry, sighing. 'Can we keep this to ourselves?'

'You mean not tell, Hermione?'

'Um, er, yeah…'

'Alright,' said Ron, patting his back. 'You are a good man, Harry. If---'

'Don't say it,' said Harry, smiling a little. 'I'm the greatest prat who ever lived. She was right there and… and… I was stupid.' Ron just gave him a smile that showed he pitied him.

'Aren't you going to tell her at all?'

'No.'

'You'll be fine, mate,' said Ron, thinking of something nice to say to him, 'Things happen for a reason.' ==================

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for reading this! For all of you, who reviewed my previous chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**BUCKY: Hehehe! I will! ****SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Hey ANA! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You are so nice! ****TEXAS**** EMMA: Thanks  so much! ****KATRIONA: Hey! I'm so glad that I didn't make errors… THANKS! ****PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE: Yeah, I agree with you but don't you think that Harry deserves another chance? ****JOEBOB1379: Oh he was cruel! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Fights And Jealousy

**CHAPTER FIVE: FIGHTS AND JEALOUSY**

'Please,' said Harry, running to his usual place where he waits for Ginny to pass with her friends. 'Please. Please. She hasn't passed yet… please…' but he bumped into someone. 'Who---'

'Hey,' said Ginny, punching his arm playfully. 'I'm here to see who the lucky girl is…' Harry opened his mouth but closed them again. He just didn't know what to say. 'You haven't even talked to her yet?! What is happening to you? You are now so slow---' 

'Wha—why would you want to know who she is,' said Harry, swallowing hard with his eyes wide opened. 'A—aren't you late for class?'

'What is wrong with you? You always tell me who the flavor of the month is…' said Ginny, peeking over Harry's shoulder. She looked at him. 'Is it that girl, Madeline? She looks like some Potter girlfriend material…'

'No,' said Harry, shyly. He wanted to punch himself for saying no. He should have said yes so that Ginny would stop. 'I, er, mean---'

'It's her?' asked Ginny, hiding the jealousy that she was feeling with a very bright smile. 'I have to talk to her then---' Ginny began to walk away but Harry gently grabbed her arm. 'What?'

'Why would you want to talk to her?' he said awkwardly and then immediately let go of her arm.

'To set you up on a date with her,' said Ginny, looking at him like he is dumb. 'That's _my job, right?' Harry wanted to disappear that very moment._

'No, it's not,' said Harry softly, leaning on the wall and closing his eyes. 'What---'

'Besides, I also happen to have a date,' she said, happily. Harry immediately opened his eyes and then glared at her. Luckily, it was dark, so she didn't see her. 

'What did you say?' he asked, firmly.

'I said I have a date. Ian, you know from Hufflepuffs, asked me out just this morning,' she said, happily. 'Maybe we can double.'

'Ian, who? Does Ron know about this?' he asked, his arms crossed on his chest.

'You know him,' said Ginny, her hand on her waist. 'He's that tall dark haired chaser of the Hufflepuffs.'

'I don't care if he is even Krum,' said Harry, sarcastically.

'Don't you speak ill of him,' warned Ginny, 'If you want me to set you up with Maddy.'

'Then don't set me up with her,' snapped the very annoyed Harry. 'Who told you that I liked, what's her name, anyway?'

'Maybe I would never ever set you up with anyone again,' she snapped back. 'What the hell is going on with you?' Harry groaned and then walked away. He was jealous---very jealous. He was walking absentmindedly when he bumped into someone.

'Harry,' said Ron while Draco just grinned at him. 'Want---'

'Prat!' called Ginny, carrying Harry's stuff, 'You forgot your things!'

'Oh,' said Draco, 'What seems to be the matter?' Harry just glared at him.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' said Harry.

'Ron, Draco, there I was offering him help,' said Ginny, 'and then he suddenly goes mental!'

'What kind of help?' asked Ron. Harry just looked helpless.

'That I'll set him up with Maddy and we will go on a double date.'

'You have a date, Gin?' asked Draco and then smirked. 'Maybe Potter is jealous---' Harry glared at him again while Ginny wished that it is indeed true. Ron bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. 'What?' said Draco to Harry, 'I was only joking. It's not true, is it?'

'No,' snapped Harry.

'Then don't glare at him, Harry,' said Ron. Harry glared at him as well.

'I'm late,' said Ginny and then walked away from them. Harry just looked at Ron and Draco, seriously, while Draco gestured for him to follow her. Harry obeyed after a few seconds.

'Ginny,' he said, gently grabbing her arm. 'I'm---'

'It's fine,' she said, smiling up to him. It has always been like that. He does something bad to upset her and all he has to do is say sorry and she will accept him with open arms. She has always been so nice to him. Always… 'What is wrong, anyway? We are friends, right?'

'Yes, of course we are,' said Harry, walking beside her and not even looking at her. 'You are late. You better hurry up, you know. Bye.' He walked away with his head bowed.

'Hey Harry,' she said. Harry turned around to face her. 'So we are going double, OK?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, weakly. ========================== 

The next day, Harry was walking absentmindedly, with his friends in the afternoon, when they saw Ginny… with someone.

'Who's that?' whispered Seamus in Harry's ears. Harry's eyes just narrowed but did not say anything. Ginny and the boy looked so happy together.

'Probably that Hufflepuff Chaser boy,' said Draco, smirking. 'They look so happy...'

'If I were you, Harry,' said Ron, placing a brotherly arm around him. 'I'd hurry up and make my move. Ginny's so fond of him---'

'I don't bloody care,' said Harry, bitterly. He was about to turn around and walk away when he heard Ginny's voice.

'Sure you don't,' said Draco but Ron nudged him.

'Hello,' greeted Ginny, 'Ian, I would like you to meet my dear brother, Ron, and his friends. This is Seamus, Draco, Dean, Neville, Blaise and Harry.' Ian smiled at them and then reached out to shake each of their hands. When he reached out to shake Harry's hand, who was at the very back, Harry just looked at his hand and then eyed him up and down before walking away. Ginny looked at Ron annoyingly.

'He was complaining about a stomach ache,' lied Ron, 'since this morning---' =======================

The Gryffindor table, during dinner, was awfully quiet. Harry, who was sitting beside Neville and Seamus, and Ginny, who was sitting beside Hermione and Parvati, has been glaring at each other all evening. 

'What's wrong?' mouthed Hermione to Ron who just shrugged while shoving a whole spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Hermione did not buy it, of course, but did not dare to break the silence as well.

'Where is the bloody salt?' said Ginny irritatingly. 'Where is it? Why the hell is nobody answering me?'

'It's in front of Harry's plate,' squeaked Neville which made Ginny look at him.

'Well then,' said Ginny, 'Could you please tell him to pass the salt please.' Everybody looked at her and then to Harry and then back to Ginny again.

'Could you please tell her that she doesn't have to tell you to tell me something,' said Harry, 'I can hear her quite well.'

'If you can hear me, why haven't you handed me the salt yet?' she snapped.

'Because you are angry with me,' he said, not looking at her.

'Look at me,' she said with gritted teeth and Harry did. 'If you weren't so damn rude, I wouldn't be angry with you. You embarrassed me!' She started to stand up and lean on the table to remain eye contact.

'If you weren't parading the halls with Huffle Boy---'

'Don't call him that!' Harry was now standing up as well and leaning on the table. 

'I will call the git whatever I want,' he said firmly.

'You prat! And I was not parading the halls!' Her face was now very red with anger.

'_Oh Ian!__ You are so funny!'' said Harry in a mock attempt to imitate Ginny._

'I was not---' said Ginny and then grabbed the nearest thing that she could touch, which is Hermione's glass of water.

'You were! You were parading the halls with the git!'

'Well, you can parade with this!' yelled Ginny and then splashed Harry's face with water. 'I was not parading the halls with him! And what do you care if I do?! Who are you to act like that?! Ron doesn't even mind!' This shut Harry up and then took one last look at her before walking away. Ginny just looked while he walked away.

'Ron,' she said softly, 'Will you follow him for me?'

'OK,' said Ron but she grabbed his arm.

'Please don't tell him that I asked you too,' she added. ==============================

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I really hope that you liked it! For all of you, who reviewed, THANK YOU! I really appreciate it.**

**JOEBOB1379: You know what? Hermione is a very bright girl…. ****JAMIE LYNN: Happy New Year! About you story, I'll read it on Jan 1st WINK! ****PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE: It's not going to be easy for him…. ****KATRIONA: I will… I will… LOL! ****SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: Hey Ana! So good to hear from you! ****CUTEBABYSTAR217: Thanks so much. ****SHIBARANIA: LOL! You are so cute!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**


	6. Raging Emotions

**CHAPTER SIX: RAGING EMOTIONS**

Harry was walking down the hall while wiping his face, his eyebrows crinkled and practically kicking all the things that he ever laid eyes on… but repairing them right away. 

'Reparo,' he said and then watched as the broken pieces repair itself, before placing the vase back near the wall. He was about to kick another one again when he heard male voices, and one of the voices sounded vaguely familiar to him. He stopped and then peeked behind the statue. His eyes narrowed at the source of the very deafening and annoying voice.

'So,' said a very deep voice, 'little Weasley is hard, eh?' They laughed. Harry frowned.

'Oh, come on,' replied Ian, 'just give me a little more time and then I'll show you how this hotshot works!' They all laughed again.

'One more week,' said the third voice, 'that's all that you have left---'

'What the hell?' hissed Harry, his fists clenching.

'Ginny Weasley has to be all changed by then,' said the very deep voice. 'She has to be one of the Hogwarts Beauty Queens or---'

'Piece of cake,' said Ian, dismissing his two friends. They laughed again but the laughter stopped when Harry jumped on him.

'You arsehole!' he yelled. Harry and Ian are now rolling on the floor. One minute, Harry is on top, throwing punches at his face, but the next minute, Ian would be on top, doing the same thing.

'What the hell is your problem, Potter?!' yelled Ian, punching Harry in the stomach, as his two friends ran to get help. 

'You want to know what my problem is?!' snarled Harry, now pushing Ian against the wall and then using his knees to hit his stomach. 'Ginny is not some deck of card that you can play with and place bets on! Son of a bitch!' He punched him again which made Ian wince and fall to the ground. They were both tired now. Harry was breathing deeply and watching Ian curl on the floor. 'You *breathe* messed *breathe* up *breathe* with---' 

'What the hell?' gasped Ron, looking at the bleeding Harry, his nose and lips were bleeding, and then to the bleeding Ian, now standing up and he has a cut just above his left eyebrow. Ian's nose and lips were bleeding as well. Harry looked at him, while Ian's friends assisted him.

'Ron,' he said, breathing deeply. 'This son of a---'

'Harry!' yelled Ron, but it was too late. Ian already jumped on him and they were, again, rolling on the floor, throwing punches at and kicking each other. Ron tried to stop them by going in between them but it didn't work. He just got punched on the nose by… he didn't even know who! His nose was now bleeding as well. They were so… violent. He glared at Ian's two friends who were just watching and not doing anything.

'You two!' he hissed, wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. 'Get Ginny! Get somebody!' The two ran immediately to the Great Hall. Ron tried going in between them again but he just got hit again, which caused him to fall on the ground. He sighed and then grumbled, 'It hurts! Dammit!'

'You arsehole! I saw that! Don't you hit my best friend!' he yelled, strangling Ian. He was, by the way, three inches taller than Harry. 'Go away, Ron!'

'You airhead! Just because you have that stupid scar---' snarled Ian, banging Harry's head on the floor.

'I'm an airhead?! You moron!' yelled Harry. He somehow managed to be on top again and then banged Ian's head as well as his revenge, before punching his face ten consecutive times. 'This is for Ron! Myself! Most of all, for GINNY!!!' Harry was about to punch Ian again in the face when Ron pulled him. 'Let me go, Ron! Let me go! Let me---'

'What's going on in here?' said Ginny, looking very shocked at the bleeding and struggling Harry, being held back by Ron, and Ian, being held back by the two Hufflepuffs. 'What's---Ron are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' said Ron immediately, hugging Harry's back while he struggled and kicked and jumped violently, trying his best to reach Ian. Harry wanted to kill Ian… but so did Ian. 'Harry! Stop it! Dammit!' But it was no use.

'You stupid son of a bitch of a moron!' snarled Harry. 'I'm going to---'

'What?!' Ian snarled back, struggling violently from his friends grip. 'Kill me?! Not if I kill you first!' Harry's eyes flickered.

'You---' yelled Harry but Ginny interrupted him.

'You will stop this non-sense now, Harry Potter!' yelled Ginny, which made Harry stop. 'I'm so sorry about this Ian---' Harry's jaw dropped and he was so angry---very angry. How can she do this to him?

'What are you bloody doing?' asked Harry with gritted teeth, hiding the pain that he was feeling. He spat the blood inside his mouth and then said, 'You don't even know what happened---' this made Ginny glare at him. She walked towards Harry and then grabbed his ear. 'Ouch! Why are you doing this? It hurts! Ginny?! Ah…Ah…Ah! Fine, take his bloody side!'

'Someone has to discipline you, Potter,' was all that she said. Harry just followed her like a little child being reprimanded by his mother. They walked quietly towards their common room until they reached the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady frowned at the sight of Ginny holding onto Harry's ears and Harry's arms, crossed over his chest stubbornly, but she dare not say anything. The common room was totally deserted, since dinner is far from over. 'Sit.'

Harry walked towards the couch nearest the fireplace and then sat there. 'You don't even know what happened---' he said, looking at the crackling fire, totally forgetting the fact that he looked like a solid walking blood.

'I know very well what happened,' snapped Ginny, glaring at him. This made Harry look at her and then glare back but Hermione and Ron interrupted them.

'Ron,' purred Hermione, looking very worried, 'are you sure you are fine? Please let me look at it. You don't look fine to me at all…' Ron just smiled.

'I am, Hermione,' said Ron, 'You don't have to worry about me.' He placed his arm around Hermione and then looked at Harry. 'You alright, mate?' Harry just looked at him, forced a smile and then glared back at Ginny. Ron and Hermione just looked at each other and then watched them.

'Maybe you could tell me what happened then,' said Harry with gritted teeth. 'You know better, right?'

'I know that you attacked him for no apparent reason!'

'I---did---not!'

'I don't care,' said Ginny, looking at him straight in the eyes. 'Thanks a lot for beating up the only person who asked me to go out with him!' Harry's eyebrows crinkled and then his eyes narrowed.

'For your information,' said Harry calmly, 'I attacked him because Ian and his friends were having a bet---'

'You are so selfish, Harry,' said Ginny, looking scandalized and disgusted. 'Why are you---'

'A bet on you, Ginny,' he continued, 'He has to turn you into some Hogwarts Beauty Queen in a week or something and---'

'Who told you?' said Ginny, frowning.

'I heard it, myself,' said Harry, looking at him. 'And---'

'That stupid prat and slimy git!' shrieked Ginny and then turned around walking briskly towards the portrait hole. 'I'll kill him!'

'No,' said Harry, grabbing her arms and turning her around to face him. 'Don't kill him. You'll go to Azkaban… I wouldn't want that to happen---' Ginny began to laugh before cleaning Harry's face with one swish and flick.

'Oh, Harry,' she said, flinging her arms around his neck. 'I am so sorry---It's just that, he was so nice to me. I really thought that he liked me. He was the very first and only person to show interest in me. I thought it was true---Am I really that ugly?' She sighed.

'No! Absolutely not! Nonsense! And about that,' said Harry, blushing a deep red. 'Many boys would line up to go out with you. _I_ am certain about that. You are the nicest and most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes on.' He gave her a nervous laugh.

'You are just saying that because I am your friend,' she said, dropping on a nearby chair. 

'No.' He wanted to slap himself. Ron bit his lip while Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'Alright then,' she said, standing up to keep eye contact with Harry, 'Give me one person who would gladly go out with me---'

'I---' stammered Harry.

'See?' said Ginny, shrugging and sighing.

'I mean,' he continued, 'I---I---' Ginny raised her eyebrows and then tilted her head. 

'What?' she said.

'I---I---' said Harry, his voice and lips trembling. 'I would---go---out---with---you---' 

Ginny looked at him. 'Why are you doing this to me, Harry?' she asked, looking very frustrated. She hated him that very moment. He was being so mean to him. 'What? Did you honestly think that I'd be happy to be Miss February? To be one of your girls?' Who does he think he is? Well he is the great Harry Potter and she has been in love with him for what seems forever, but he didn't have to slap it in her face!

He didn't know what to say. 'Ginny, what are you saying? I was---'

'Why are you so mean to me? I don't deserve this---'

'But---'

'No thank you, oh great one!' she said, looking aggravated before storming into the girls' dorms. 

'But I was telling the truth---' he whispered while watching her ran towards the girl's staircase. He dropped on the couch and then sighed. 

'Harry,' said Ron, soothingly. 'I'll---'

'It's no use, Ron,' said Harry, 'She won't listen. I give up---' ============================

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I really hope that you liked it! FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVEIWED, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I really appreciate it. **

**SEW2100:** Thank you! **KATRIONA:** Hey you! I'm kind of going for Pseudonym Sylphmuse's idea. I'll make him suffer a little more. LOL! You'll kind of feel sorry for Harry on the next chappie… **CUTECHICA3323:** LOL! Thank you so much! You are so nice! By the way, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. *WINK* **BONNIE:** You are so nice! Thank you so much! **GINNY DRAMA:** LOL! Thank you! I'll finish this! Promise… **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS:** Hey Ana! Well, I'll make him suffer for a little more… R/H Forever!!! LOL! **PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE:** You are so mean! But that is an excellent idea… LOL! You know what? When I was 12, someone asked me out too and he was 14 and I got scared to death! I thought that my parents were going to get angry with me. My mother laughed but not my father! He was a bit frustrated! LOL! I am an only girl, you see and youngest, as well. It's hilarious!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN FOR READING IT! **


	7. Hopeless Situation

**CHAPTER SEVEN: HOPELESS SITUATION**

Harry was walking towards the Gryffindor table for breakfast with Ron. His heart was racing. He has never been this nervous before. Well, at least not towards a girl. He carefully scanned the table and then felt a huge jolt when he saw her sitting beside Hermione. 

He felt like he is going to choke. His stomach, all of a sudden, felt like it was filled with butterflies… No! It felt as if it is filled with snakes, the size of the Basilisk, wriggling inside him! He felt like he's going to throw up but he continued on walking… towards her. BREATHE IN… BREATHE OUT… BREATH IN… BREATHE OUT… 

Approaching her has never been this hard. Great Merlin! He hated himself. ONE STEP…TWO STEPS… How could he have been so stupid? All those time when she was head over heels in love with him… All those time when she followed him around… She was right there! Why did he have to be so dumb and look for someone else? Why couldn't he have realized it sooner? Why was he such a prat, dismissing her like that?! 

Now, his world is turned upside down. He's in love with her while she's the one dismissing him. He sighed. It's his entire fault and now it's too late. Why didn't he even just try going out with her? Why?!

If only he could turn back time… He stopped walking. Maybe he could borrow Hermione's time turner? Yes! No! She returned it… Why did she have to return it?! Why can't she just give it to him or Ron? Maybe he can ask her to get another one! He can borrow it… but he'll probably die before he completes a two-year turn. It's one turn per hour… Twenty four turns for a day and God knows how many in two years?! He sighed. If only he could turn back time and correct his mistakes…

This is getting hopeless. 

He let his chance pass him by. It's gone. She's gone.

He's lost her… and not just as a girlfriend but…

Maybe as a friend too. He closed his eyes tightly and then secretly prayed.

She was the only one patient enough to hang out with him even though she knew very well that he was also using her for Potions and for setting up dates with girls. She was always there every time Ron and Hermione needed privacy or Seamus and Lavender or Dean and Parvati or Draco and who ever he is with. He was stupid. He is stupid. He continued on walking towards her.

'Ginny,' whispered Hermione, 'I swear. I didn't tell him anything, even Ron.'

'How did he know then?' asked Ginny, looking very upset.

'I honestly don't know,' sighed Hermione, 'Believe me, Ginny. I would never ever betray you. I never told anyone that you still---'

'Whatever,' said Ginny, looking sideways at Harry's approaching figure.

'Ginny,' begged Hermione.

'Let's talk about that later,' said Ginny softly, looking at her and moving her eyes, secretly telling her that Harry's approaching.

'OK,' said Hermione, looking down to her notes and pretending to be busy. 'Maybe I should just leave you alone---' She began to stand up but Ginny stopped her.

'No!' she hissed uneasily. 'Stay here. Please.' Hermione looked at her and then nodded.

He stopped close to her chair, taking deep breaths and swallowing hard. She looked so busy but he needed to talk to her so bad. He was trembling.

'Ahem,' he cleared his throat softly. No reaction. He did it again but still no reaction. He sighed. _Please help me say the right words._

'Ginny,' he squeaked but said her name again in a deeper and more normal tone. 'Please, let's talk.' She looked up to him. _Maybe this was a mistake. Where will I start? What am I suppose to tell her again? Why am I here again? _

'If you are not going to talk,' she said flatly, interrupting his thoughts, 'just tell me so that I could go back to my notes and study. I have a test in a few minutes.'

'I was---'

'You are wasting my time.'

He raised his chin, swallowed hard and then looked at the ceiling. _This is far worse than catching the bloody snitch! _His mind was screaming at him. _Just tell her!_

She began packing her things while standing up. Harry just looked at her, not knowing what to do. 

'Ginny,' he said pleadingly.

'What?!' she snapped irritably, slightly raising her voice. All the people around them just swallowed hard and tried to look away.

'I just---'

'Did you come here to ask help with some girl? Your Potions essay?'

'I---I---' stuttered Harry.

'I'm so sorry but I am busy. I don't have time for such rubbish. Besides, I really think that it's time for you to arrange your own dates and do your own essays without any help from me.'

'I'm so---'

'I'm sorry again, Harry?' she said, raising her eyebrows and eyeing him with disgust. 'Is that all that you can say?'

'I didn't---'

'You know what? I'm easy to talk to, because unlike you, Harry, I listen to my friends. I know that they care about me. I know that they don't want me to get hurt. You didn't have to make up some excuses just to make me cancel my date with Ian,' she said, looking very hurt. 'Just telling me about the bet was enough. You didn't have to pretend that you wanted to go out with me or tell me that some guy wants to go out with me.'

'Ginny---'

'Don't Ginny me. Did you honestly think that I still like you?' she said. Harry closed his mouth. 'Did you honestly think that I'd be terribly glad to be Ms. February? That's why all of a sudden you began slapping my OLD feelings for you in my face? That I used to like you?' 

Harry felt that he has been slapped, punched and cut by a knife.

'Do you honestly look at me that low?' she continued, 'Well, sorry to burst your bubble but no, I did not change my mind. I'd rather go out with some Hufflepuff prat than with you, thank you.' 

He suddenly felt very dizzy.

'By the way,' she continued, before walking away, 'have I told you that I hate you so much right now?'

Harry just swallowed hard and then slipped on the nearest chair, resting his forehead on his arms when he felt something drop on his head. It was a letter.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_There will be a Quidditch Training Camp in Bulgaria, starting from next week. This would be a very good opportunity to begin your professional training as our new Seeker. I just want to know if you wish to go or not. If you are worried about school, you could go to Durmstrang and continue your education there. Durmstrang and Hogwarts have the same teaching techniques and I learned that you could transfer credits to and from Durmstrang and/or Hogwarts to any institution. Having the opportunity to transfer credits, you'll be able to graduate and receive a diploma from both institutions. If you cannot go and wishes to stay at Hogwarts, it is fine with us. You do not have to worry about anything._

_We are so glad that you could join The Puddlemere United Reserve Team and be our new Seeker. Thank you and we are really hoping to hear from you soon._

_From,_

_Puddlemere United Reserve Team_

_PS:_

_Please mark your answer and then return this letter to us immediately._

He looked up and then forced a smile. 

'What is it?' asked Ron softly.

'Ron, could you do me a favour?' he said and then marked the box, which corresponds to "Yes". 'Would you mind telling Ginny something for me?' ===========================

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! For all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I really appreciate it.**

**GINNY DRAMA: **Thank you! **EMME:** I know! Lol! **BONNIE:** They will… Promise! **PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE:** My brothers wanted to kill him! Lol! Thank you! By the way, I think KAZ have a message for you. I read it and it is for you. Hehehe! I am the messenger! **LUNA ROSE AND PHOENIX CHILD: **Here goes more! **BELLE: **Oh! I like your name! Thanks! **TROPIX: **Thanks so much for the reviews! **KAZ:** My brothers are very, very, very, very, very protective, very protective. They are kind of worse than my father especially the youngest older brother and second one. If their friends are in the house, they either makes me go away or lock myself in my bedroom. They are like that! Can you just imagine that?! They are like 'Go away!' or 'Get in!' I just roll my eyes but you know what? They spoil me to death! That's the cool thing. **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS:** Thank you! **KATRIONA: **Yep yep yep! For now… You know what? I feel bad for Harry. But you'll feel bad for Ginny next chapter… *Wink* **Sew2100:** I'll try… LOL! **CHAREINAMI CHAN:** Thank you. You are so nice! Can I call you Cha? Your name is quite long! Lol!

**Thanks so much for reading it and I hope that you liked it!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Poor Ginny…**


	8. Last Words For Her

**CHAPTER EIGHT: LAST WORDS FOR HER**

A WEEK LATER IN THE LIBRARY…

'Hey Malfoy,' said Ron, peeping over Draco's notes, 'How did you do number 5?'

'Aren't we helpless when our little girlfriends are not here, Weasley?' he drawled, looking up from his notes. He smirked. 'I'll answer you later. I don't feel like thinking right now.'

'Maybe you just don't know the answer,' said Ron, teasingly and looking over Crabbe's parchment. 'How do you do number 5?'

'I don't know,' said Crabbe, 'I'm also waiting for my girlfriend.'

'I admit it,' said Ron, 'girls are smarter than boys.' Draco chuckled.

'That rule doesn't apply to me, thank you,' said Draco. 'We men are just lazy.'

'Oh yeah! Right.' A few minutes later, Ginny joined them.

'Problem, Weasley?' said Draco, looking at Ginny.

'Hello,' she said tiredly. 'Draco? Aren't you supposed to be in your weekly meeting with the teachers, Headmaster, prefects and the Head girl? I saw Hermione---'

'Hush,' he said, 'I'd rather do homework than go to that boring meeting. The same topic every week.' He looked at Ron and then rolled his eyes. 'People there argue over the dumbest thing, such as garbage disposal. What do I care about that?'

'Unbelievable,' said Ginny, her eyes roaming around the library. She looked at him again. 'How on earth did you become Headboy?'

'What kind of question is that?' he said lazily and then smirked. 'Looking for someone?'

'Of course not,' she replied uneasily. 'Why would you think that?'

'Cool it, Virginia,' said Draco, taking a sideways glance at Ron. 'I was just asking.' Ginny rolled her eyes and then sat beside Ron.

'Anyway, how come there's only two of you?' she asked.

'What do you mean?' asked Draco.

'I mean you know,' she continued, opening her book and starting to write something down. 'You are always with the _prat_.'

'Ah, which one?' asked Ron. Ginny looked at him.

'You know pretty well who I'm referring to.'

'No. Actually, I don't little sister,' said Ron.

'Yes,' added Draco, 'Lavender considers Seamus a prat right now.'

'Hello?' said Ginny irritably, 'Of course, I'm talking about Harry.'

'Oh,' said both boys. 

'Well, he's gone,' replied Draco nonchalantly.

'What do you mean?' said Ginny, dropping her quill on the table. 'He's gone?'

'Are you still angry with Harry?' asked Ron. 

'What do you mean he's gone?' she asked again.

'Well, he left two days after the "Have I told you that I really hate you right now?" line,' said Ron, looking at her.

'Where did he go?' she asked.

'Bulgaria,' said Draco, shoving a handful of Every Flavour Beans in Peppermint.

'Bulgaria?!' gasped Ginny. 'Are you serious?'

'Why would we lie?' said Draco, chewing on the Peppermint flavoured beans.

'He didn't even say goodbye---' Ron and Draco's jaw dropped.

'You wouldn't talk to him, remember?' said Ron.

'I didn't know that he was leaving,' she said weakly, looking very upset. 'Besides, it was his fault. He shouldn't have done that. That was the harshest joke that I've ever had and getting it from him made it even worse! What happened to him? He---' 

'Girls,' drawled Draco, 'you are so confusing!' Ginny frowned at him. 

'What do you mean?' asked Ginny, looking terrible. 'I'm confusing? He's confusing! He began acting strange and I don't even---'

'Can't you read between the lines?' asked Draco. 'Why don't you ask yourself why he's acting strange?'

'How should I know?' snapped Ginny.

'The bloke wouldn't be acting like that if it wasn't for you,' said Draco softly, 'or his _feelings_ for you.' Ginny looked at him intently. 'He was right there, Ginny. He was giving you all the signs and all these time you thought he was lying.'

'Wha---what are you---talking---about?' she asked, stuttering a little and not believing what she's hearing.

'Ginny,' said Ron, placing an arm around her. 'He wanted me to tell you something.'

_'Hey Harry,' said Ron, leaning on the doorframe of their dormitory. 'So, you are not going to change your mind anymore, I see.' Harry looked up from his bed and then forced a smile._

_'Yeah,' he said, folding his robe and then placing it in his suitcase. 'I'm going to Durmstrang, can you believe that?' Ron walked towards him and then helped him fold his clothes. _

_'Will you owl us when you get there? If somebody's bullying you owl me, Malfoy or Neville and we'll go there and get you.' Harry chuckled. 'Not to mention, kick their arse!' _

_'No need for that, mate,' said Harry, 'I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm the boy who lived!' They both chuckled but Harry stopped after awhile. 'Ron.'_

_'Hmm?' said Ron, looking up._

_'About that favour,' said Harry._

_'Oh yes,' said Ron, 'Anything man, anything.'_

_'Once I'm gone and when you get a chance,' said Harry, sitting on the bed and looking at Ron. 'Will you tell Ginny that I love her?'_

_'Yeah,' said Ron, 'Of course. But Harry, why don't you tell her yourself?'_

_'I wanted to. So bad. But every time I get the chance to do it, I always seem to get her upset---very upset or I'll suddenly lose the words. Besides, I also don't know where to start. I don't know how to tell her. Most of all, she wouldn't believe me.'_

_'Oh, that too.'_

_'Besides, I know that she fancy's Ian. Tell her that I just wanted her to know, anyway. So tell her to not worry about me. I understand the circumstances and I know that her, liking me again is impossible. I totally respect that. I can't change the past anymore.' Ron was biting his lower lip because of pity towards his best friend._

_'Oh Harry,' said Ron, 'I'm so sorry.'_

_'Don't be,' he replied, trying to look happy. 'I totally deserve this.' Ron just swallowed hard. 'I was a prat, whose timing is bad.'_

_'Harry---'_

_'Wait, I know it's a lot, Ron, but I'm not done yet,' he continued, 'Lastly, please tell her to always take good care of herself and she deserves all the best things in life.'_

_'I'll tell her that,' said Ron._

_'And that she'll always be here,' continued Harry, placing his hand over his heart. 'Phew. I feel so much better, getting all those stuffs out of my chest!' _

'I thought---I really thought---' said Ginny in a whisper like voice, looking at the two of them.

'That he was lying?' continued Draco.

'Sorry but he wasn't, Ginny,' said Ron, placing a brotherly arm around her sister. She looked so shocked and anxious.

'Hermione was telling the truth?' said Ginny, breathing deeply. 'All along?'

'Hermione told you that he loves you?' asked Draco. Ron raised his eyebrows.

'I thought that she accidentally slipped and told Harry---'

'We---we—we---wait!' said Draco, raising his palms in a surrender look. 'What do you mean? What are you talking about?'

'Told Harry what?' asked Ron, frowning.

'That I love him,' gasped Ginny. Her lips were suddenly very dry. Ron and Draco looked at each other. 'I thought he was lying. I thought that he was just using my feelings to make me cancel my date with Ian. I thought that---'

'Well, you thought wrong, miss,' said Draco. 'Hold on a minute, this is going too fast.'

'Do you love Harry?' asked Ron faintly.

'Never stopped,' replied Ginny, her eyes a bit watery. 

'So what's the problem then?' interrupted Crabbe. 'He loves her. She loves him. All they have to do is talk!' Ginny's face brightened up.

'I have to go to Bulgaria!' she was about to stand up when Ron grabbed her arm. 'Ron, it's a Friday. I'll probably be back tomorrow! I'll just tell him that---'

'Ginny,' said Ron. 'I don't know how to tell you this.' Draco stood up and then guided her to a chair.

'This can't be good, can it?' sighed Ginny, closing her eyes and leaning on the chair. 

'When he told me what he wanted to tell you,' said Ron very slowly and wincing a little. 

'Yes,' whispered Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

'He also said that he'll never ever bother you again,' continued Ron.

'Which means that?' sighed Ginny again, her eyes becoming even wetter.

'He did a spell, Ginny,' said Draco uncomfortably.

'What kind of spell?' she asked with gritted teeth and she's now crying a little.

'Fidelius Charm,' said Ron, 'so it's no use going to Bulgaria. You'll never find him.'

'Fidelius Charm? Why?' said Ginny softly, closing her eyes which caused some tears to fall.

'But maybe we can find out who the Secret Keeper is,' interrupted Crabbe.

'Oh yeah,' said Draco, looking sideways at Ron.

'Do you have any idea on---' asked Ginny, looking up to them.

'Well, why don't you ask him?' said Ron and Draco at the same time. They looked at each other.

'It's not you?' said Draco. 

'It's not you as well?!' said Ron. 'But I thought it was you.'

'So did I! But you are his best friend!'

'Who is it then?!' asked Ginny, desperately. =============================

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! For all of you, who REVEIWED, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I really appreciate it!**

**PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE: **Lol! They lock you out? Sometimes my brothers and I wrestle! Sometimes when I'm watching TV he'll just go and jump on me and then we tackle each other! Lol! We still do it sometimes but not as much when we were younger. It drives my mother and father insane. It's really cool. Other siblings fight a lot but we all get along quite well. We do fight of course! Who doesn't anyway? I just don't like it when they embarrass me! They are also a bit obnoxious especially the 3rd one! Well, typical boys… LOL!I miss them.** CUTE-CRAZY-CHICK1: **Thanks a lot! I'm so glad that you like it! **JOEBOB1379: **Lol! He needs to train, OK? *WINK* **SEW2100:** Oh yes, but it will be fine. I mean it will get better next chapter, I hope… **WHYSTICAL:** Hey! You signed in! Here it is! By the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY and may you have more to come!!! **CUTECHICA3323: **Thank you so much! You are so nice! Hope you like this… **POTTER'S GIRL: **LOL! I know! Kinda stupid but I didn't know what else to say… Sorry about that. Hope you like this… **KAWAII*CHERRY: **Thanks so much! I'm so glad that you like it but… I'm an R/H shipper… Sorry. **SHIBARANIA: **Whoah! What does that mean? Lol! **CHAREINAMI CHAN:** Hello! Did you get my email? Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you do inform me of your condition. Anyway, you are diabetic? WOW, does it run to your family? Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked that chap! I have no sister but I have four older brothers and believe it or not, they are all my half brothers on my father's side. Fortunately, we get along quite well. My family is very weird. Two are married but the other two are still… not thinking about marriage! **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: **Hehehe! Anyway, I'm so glad that you'll be updating soon! It's been like FOREVER!****

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING IT AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHYSTICAL/KATRIONA!!!**


	9. Ultimate Scatterbrain

**CHAPTER** **NINE**: **ULTIMATE** **SCATTERBRAIN**

'Are you sure it's not you?' asked Draco in a very suspicious tone, his voice slightly rising. 'It's not nice to lie to your sister---especially in such circumstances---'

'You bastard!' yelled Ron. 'How dare you!' The librarian glared at them while everybody else looked at them. 

'Don't you call me a bastard,' snapped Draco, 'WEASEL!' Ron's eyes widened. The librarian glared at them again.

'You albino twit!' sneered Ron but he was interrupted when the Librarian stood in between them.

'I've had enough of this,' said the Librarian, glaring at them slightly. 'In case you don't know, you are inside the libarary---MY library.' Ron and Draco looked at each other while Ginny just sighed.

'I am so sorry,' said Draco, looking at Ron sideways. 'Weasley, here, have a hard time controlling his voice---' Ron glared at him.

'You moron,' he hissed, leaning towards him a little. 

'Get out of my library,' she said, looking at them. 'NOW! I've had enough of such non sense!' Ron and Draco gathered their books.

'This is all your fault,' hissed Draco.

'My fault?' snapped Draco, 'My fault? You---' 

'Oh, come on,' said Draco, pulling Ron's robes and dragging him to the door. 'There's still a puzzle that we must solve---'

'You blokes can come back next time,' called the Librarian, shaking her head. 'Learn to control your voices first.' 

'You know,' said Ginny weakly, catching up with them. 'This is not a good time for you to fight.'

'Sorry about that Ginny,' said Ron, placing an arm around her.

'You should be,' sneered Draco.

'Will you just shut up?'

'Who are you to tell me what to do?'

'This is not helping,' said Ginny, looking at the two of them sadly. 'Will you focus on me, please?' Ron and Draco looked at each other and then snorted.

'I really have no idea on who it is,' said Draco. 'My only guess was Ron---'

'Damn it!' said Ron, looking aggravated. He glared at Draco. 'There you go again!'

'Wha—what the hell?' said Draco. 'You are not guilty, are you?'

'You---' said Ron, looking very disgusted. He was about to grab his robes but Ginny stopped him.

'Calm down,' sighed Ginny, her eyes a bit watery again. 

'Honest, Ginny,' said Ron, raising his right hand. 'It's not me.'

'Who can it be?' asked Draco, looking so confused but still very calm.

'Maybe, it's one of the Creevey Brothers,' suggested Ron. Ginny's eye lightened up. 'They are a big fan of Harry's and I bet that they'd do anything for him---'

'No,' said Draco.

'Why?' pleaded Ginny. 

'Yeah,' said Ron, 'I don't think that it's either of them.' They began thinking once again while walking towards the Great Hall. 

'What about---' said Draco. His eyes began to flicker and then he looked at Ron.

'Hermione!' said Ron and Draco in unison. 

'Oh my gosh!' said Ginny, jumping up and down while hugging his brother and Draco. 'If you both are right, I'll definitely worship you two!' ==================

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

'Hermione,' said Ginny happily, flinging her arms around her which startled Hermione. She was reading a book while sitting on a couch near the fireplace. 'My saviour!'

'You believe me now, Ginny?' said Hermione, hugging her back. 'I'm so glad!'

'Of course I do, silly!' said Ginny, squeezing herself into the empty spot beside her. 'I came into my senses and---'

'And?' asked Hermione, looking very curious but they were interrupted when Ron and Draco came bursting into the room. 'Ron? Draco? What's going on?'

'Damn Weasley,' said Draco while panting. 'Your--sister--is--a--fast--runner---'

'I know,' said Ron, dropping on his knees and resting his head on Hermione's lap while she rubbed it gently. 'I guess that's what Harry's impact is on her---'

'Told her yet?' asked Draco, still panting.

'Hermione,' said Ginny, making her face her. 'Will you tell me where Harry is?'

'Of course,' she replied. 'He did say goodbye to you, right? He's in Bulgaria.'

'Wow,' said Ginny, Draco and Ron. 'That was easy.' She ran upstairs to grab a picture of Harry.

'What's going on?' asked Hermione, 'and what is easy?'

'You, telling her where Harry is,' said Draco. 

'What?' she said, looking very confused. A few seconds later, Ginny came back but still looking very sad.

'It's not her,' said Ginny, crying uncontrollably. 

'What? It's not you?' asked Draco.

'What is not me?' said Hermione, looking a bit angry.

'You are not Harry's Secret Keeper?' asked Ron, looking very surprised.

'No!' said Hermione. 'He has a Secret Keeper?'

'I still can't see him,' said Ginny in between sobs. She showed them his picture. 'See? I still can't see him---'

'Maybe it takes hours before the spell gets broken,' said Draco, looking very sorry.

'No,' said Hermione. 'It gets broken right away---'

'Who is it then?' asked Ron, rubbing the back of Ginny soothingly. 

'How should I know?' snapped Hermione. 'Harry's a very smart boy---'

'There are a thousand students in here,' said Draco, dropping on the couch. 'Not to mention other people, it could be anyone!'

'Maybe he doesn't want me to ever see him---again,' said Ginny, hugging Ron. 'I'll never ever see him again!'

'No, no, no,' comforted Ron. 'It's OK. We'll find him or her. I assure you, Ginny.' Ginny looked at him and then hugged him again, sobbing uncontrollably.

'Damn that stupid prat,' said Draco. 'He's---'

'Didn't he tell you anything at all?' asked Hermione.

'No,' said Ron and Draco, looking at the ceiling.

'He didn't mention anything about it at all?'

'Well, yeah,' said Draco.

'I don't remember anything,' said Ron, looking at Draco and then to Hermione.

'What was the last thing that you talked about?' she asked again. 'How did you know that he performed the Fidelius Charm?'

'He told us of course, before he left, silly,' said Draco. 'And, oh---'

'Oh,' said Ron as well.

'What oh?' she asked.

'I remember him saying that his Secret Keeper is simply the best,' said Ron, 'when it comes to keeping secrets because---'

'Because he is the _ultimate scatterbrain,_' continued Draco. '_Ultimate scatterbrain_…'

'But that is all that he told us,' said Ron, '_Ultimate scatterbrain_…'

'_Ultimate scatterbrain_ means?' asked Ginny, her face buried on Ron's shoulders.

'Somebody incapable of organized thought,' said Draco.

'Or---' said Hermione but someone interrupted them and it was Neville.

'Ron?' said Neville, scratching his head in puzzlement. 'Do you remember where I placed my Remembrall?'

'What?' said Ron. 'You lost it again? Didn't you just found it this morning?'

'I don't know,' he said, dropping on the couch beside Draco. 'I always seem to forget!' He began softly tapping his head.

'I pity you, Longbottom,' said Draco, closing his eyes.

'Somebody who is incapable of serious or organized thought,' continued Hermione, 'or---of remembering important things!'

'Hermione?' said Ron, gesturing her to keep her voice down.

'No!' said Hermione. 'It's Neville!' Draco and Ron looked at each other and then bit their lips to keep themselves from laughing.

'No,' said Draco and Ron in unison. 'No. No. No.'

'He's not that stupid,' said Ron. 'No---'

'Wait,' said Draco, watching Neville as he began looking under the tables and chairs. '_Scatterbrain_ means someone incapable of serious or organized thought---or remembering important things!'

'It's Neville!' said Hermione. 'It's him! I know it's him!'

'That Harry almost got us there,' said Draco, laughing his head off. Ron shook his head and then looked at Neville.

'Neville,' he called, not looking very convinced. 'Are you Harry's Secret Keeper?'

'What?' said Neville, 'I don't know. What is that again? Harry?'

'It's him!' said Draco. 'Harry's one smart arsehole!'

'Hmmm… I still don't know,' said Ron. 

'Neville,' said Hermione, 'will you come here for a minute?'

'I guess so,' he replied, taking one last look under the table. 'Why?' She took Ginny's hand. 'Will you ask him where Harry is? Let's just give it a try---' 

Ginny raised her face from Ron's shoulders and then wiped her face using Ron's hanky. She looked at Neville, his picture still in her hand. 'Do you know where Harry is?' she asked. 

'Have you been crying?' he asked. Neville scratched his head and then looked at the ceiling. 

'Yes, but will you tell me where he is?'

'I don't remember,' said Neville.

'He is in Bulgaria. In the Quidditch Training Camp,' hissed Draco, leaning closer to him. 'And oh, he also goes to Durmstrang---'

'Oh really?' said Neville. 

Ginny began to cry. _This is getting hopeless… It can't be him… _she thought. _Why would he choose Neville?_

'Just tell her,' hissed Draco.

'Well, Harry is in Bulgaria and he goes to school in Durmstrang,' said Neville, 'He is also staying at the Quidditch Training Camp.'

'Thanks,' she said.

'Go on, Ginny,' said Hermione. 'Try and look at the picture… Go on---' Ginny sighed and then slowly looked at the picture. 

She couldn't believe her eyes.

There he was… 

Harry Potter, her one and only love, running after her in the picture with a snowball in his hand.

She could finally see him now, those gorgeous green eyes and messy black hair that she longed to see and touch.

It was Neville, all along! 

The spell is finally broken and this is the happiest day of her life! =======================

A/N: Thank you so much for all of you who read this chap! For all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I really appreciate it!

**WYTIL:** Thank you so much. **CUTECHICA3323:** You are so nice!!! Thank you soo much! I'm really glad that you liked it. Thanks again! **PIP:** Thanks! I'm so glad that you took time to read this story! Thanks again! **KATRIONA:** LOL! I know… I kind of feel sorry for both of them… but that's life! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! By the way, my birthday is Dec. 31. **SEW2100:** Thank you so much. **PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE:** Awww… you have a younger bro? That is sooo cute! I would like to have a younger sister or brother, you know. I'm fond of my two nephews though! And one is on the way, as well! Oh he, Harry, is smart all right! **CUTE-CRAZY-CHICK1:** I'm so glad that you liked it! Thanks so much! And his Secret Keeper is NEVILLE!!! Go Neville! **JOEBOB1379:** It is Neville, actually, the least person that anybody would expect. Hehehe! **KEEPEROFTHEMOON:** It's Neville! Hehehe! 

**Thanks again for the review! And oh… GOTCHA PEOPLE!**


	10. The Forged Letter

**CHAPTER TEN: THE FORGED LETTER**

JUNE

HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND

Ginny was flipping through her "Harry and Ginny" picture album and she couldn't help but smile at all those memories that the pictures brought back. She couldn't believe her luck. The great Harry Potter loves her too… but… he… is… in… Bulgaria… She sighed and then dropped on her pillow, before closing her eyes.

'What are you doing?' asked Hermione, startling Ginny. 

'Nothing,' she said, sitting up and smashing her album shot. 

'What's that? I have seen you flipping through that book a lot lately---' she asked, referring to the picture album. She sat on her bed. 'May I see?'

'It's just,' said Ginny shyly while watching Hermione reach for the album, 'an album… It's nothing…'

'A "Harry and Ginny" album,' said Hermione, upon seeing the rainbow coloured inscription. 'This doesn't look like nothing to me---'

Ginny buried her face on her bed and then groaned as Hermione began flipping through the pages. 

'You have nice pictures.'

'I've collected it since I don't know when---' she said, looking up. 'I---'

'Miss him?'

'Yes,' she sighed. 'I---'

'I have a brilliant idea,' said Hermione, her eyes lighting up. She grabbed Ginny's shoulders and then made her sit down. 

'What?' she asked, looking confused. But Hermione already went out of her dorm room. 'Hermione?! What are you doing and where are you going?'

'I'll be back,' she called back excitedly. 'Just stay here, OK?' 

Ginny just dropped on her bed, sighing. A few minutes later, she came back with a roll of parchment, inkbottle and a quill. 

'What's that for?' asked Ginny, frowning.

'We will write to Harry,' replied Hermione, jumping on her bed before sitting down. 

Ginny just gave her a skeptical look. 'What?! I will not make the first move!'

'What? You don't trust my instincts?' said Hermione, opening the inkbottle. 

'This time,' said Ginny, 'No! Because you are just as depressed as me.'

'What? I'm the smartest girl in my year remember?'

'And so?'

'My suggestion is,' she said, smirking. 'We write a letter to Harry---'

'No.'

'But we will just write a letter to him. It doesn't have to come from us… you…'

'You mean? But what about---'

'Gosh, Ginny,' said Hermione, 'Calm down. There is a Forging spell, you know, and it is not at all hard.'

'Just to let you know,' said Ginny, 'I love Ron very much and if he gets angry, I'll use you as a shield---'

'Fine. I don't think it will work, though. We just had a fight remember?' 

'Fine.'

'That's the spirit, Ginny. And, oh, can I have one picture?' 

'Why?'

'I need it---'======================

QUIDDITCH CAMP, BULGARIA

It was a Friday night and Harry is scheduled to stay in his cottage at the Quidditch Camp. This has been his schedule. He sleeps at Durmstrang from Sunday until Thursday, then goes to Camp every Friday nights, and then goes back to Durmstrang on Sunday nights.

It has been four months since he left Hogwarts in February and up to now, he still hasn't talked to her and that bothers him too much. Draco and Ron never mention her in their letters as well, probably because he asked them not too. He's dying to hear from her. Sometimes he wonders if it was a good idea to perform the Fidelius Charm. But every time the fight incident came flashing back in his mind, every time he sees Ginny's angry face, he immediately stops doubting himself.  

Here he was, lying on his four-poster bed while thinking of her, when he heard a tapping on his glass window. He looked and saw an owl.He smiled and then reached out to open the window. The owl rested on his bedside table. 

'Lumos. I suppose you have a letter for me, eh?' 

The owl made acknowledging bird noises.

'I wonder whose it from,' he said, taking the cream coloured envelope, which says, OPEN THIS FIRST. 

_Dear Harry,_

_               How are you? It's been really boring since you left._ [He smiled.] _Graduation will be three weeks from now, which means that the dreadful exams are coming soon as well… It's next week!_ [He chuckled.]

               _Anyway, I have a good luck/surprise gift for you. _[He frowned.] _Go on and check the other envelope._ [He raised his eyebrow but reached out to get the other envelope and then continued reading.] _It's a picture of Ginny. _[A picture?] _Yes, a picture and you better thank me until the day that you die for acquiring such an important possession of Ginny's. _

               _The girl went completely insane when she thought that she lost it. She started to go mental and Ron and I got so scared. _

_I really hope that you liked it. Tell us if you want more._

_               Enjoy the picture!_

_Your friends (who are willing to steal for you…),_

_Ron and Draco_

Harry opened the envelope and then saw a picture of him and Ginny, running in the hallways of Hogwarts. He was running after her because she took his chocolate frog and they were laughing like mad. He chuckled at this memory, before dropping on his pillow and closing his eyes.

They were both starving. He was opening the box of Chocolate frog when it jumped off. He can still remember perfectly how Ginny caught it before throwing it in the air and catching it with her mouth. 

Harry's jaw dropped. 'You are going to pay for that!' he said but Ginny was already running. 'It will cost you one hour of non stop tickles!' 

_'NO,' she shrieked, running for her life. 'Harry, NO! I'm sorry!'_

_'It's too late for apologies, my Ginny,' he said, laughing triumphantly when he caught her waist. He began tickling her which caused her to laugh uncontrollably and collapsed on the floor with him. Suddenly…_

_'No public display of affection in the hallways,' sneered Professor Snape, which made them both stop and look up. '15 points from Gryffindor.'_

He couldn't help but smile at that memory. He began to think of others ones, like how beautiful she looked while blowing her birthday cake last summer. How beautiful she looked while riding the bike and while the wind blew on her face. How beautiful she looked while the lazy crackling fire's shadow danced in her face. How beautiful she looked under the falling snow while they were having that annual crazy snowball fight. How beautiful; she looked when she's angry, shy, confused, and everything. She looks perfect in any facial expression, even though she's trying to make a fool of herself. She's just beautiful. Period.

And most importantly, he began to think of the incident last Christmas in Seamus' Kissing Box. He began to think of her dainty features. Her pretty blush coloured cheeks, her fragile-looking freckled perfectly shaped nose, her stunning blue eyes, her long and straight red hair, and her delicate and very soft pink lips.

That lips that sent shivers up and down his spine after their lips made contact.

The magic that he felt in the frosty air was still fresh to him. That feeling was everywhere that night. She looked so beautiful under the pretty Christmas lights that glistened that night. She looked like a Goddess of Beauty with the stars shining above her.

He still can't believe that one kiss under the mistletoe could lead to all of these feeling… confusion… and… 

Great Merlin! What is happening to him? How did she do it? How did…

'Wait a minute,' he said, standing up. He grabbed the letter again and then read it carefully. '_The girl went completely insane when she thought that she lost it. She started to go mental and Ron and I got so scared._' 

A small smile formed on his face. He grabbed a roll of parchment, inkbottle, and quill.

_Dear Ron and Draco,_

_               How are you, mates? So graduation is in three weeks, eh? Good luck! I'm sure that you two will do well. _

_RON: I can't believe that you actually wrote a letter without complaining about Hermione nagging about the exam and about you going to Hogsmead with Draco. _

_DRACO: Are you still with Suzanne?_

_               Anyway, thank you so much for the picture. I really really appreciate it. She looked so beautiful in this picture. Thank you again! So, what exactly do you mean by: "The girl went completely insane when she thought that she lost it. She started to go mental and Ron and I got so scared." Can you please elaborate? _

_               How come you didn't use Draco's owl, Damien? Is something wrong with him? You always use him every time you send a letter to me… Write back soon!_

_Your thankful friend, _

Harry 

_PS:_

_The picture will stay under my pillow for goodnight dreams. __J___

He immediately tied it on the owl's leg and then said, 'Take this to _THEM_, OK?' Before laying down on his bed and placing Ginny's picture under his pillow. ========================

HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND

Ginny and Hermione had already fallen asleep on Ginny's bed when they heard a tapping on the window. Ginny immediately opened her eyes and then opened the window to let the bird in.

'Hermione,' said Ginny excitedly. 'He replied. He replied.' 

Hermione began to sit down and then yawned. 'Go on, open it,' she said. 'It's from your loverboy.' She moved closer to Ginny so that she can see.

Ginny blushed.

'Uh,' said Hermione, 'I didn't know that Ron complains to Harry about me?! And I don't nag at him---'

'Yes Hermione,' said Ginny, sighing. 'You just want him to do very well---'

'Anyway,' said Hermione, 'that is so sweet of him… keeping you picture under his pillow---'

Ginny smiled while blushing. 'I know,' she said dreamily and then looked at her. 

Hermione stood up. 'I have to see, Draco,' said Hermione.

'Why?'

'I have to borrow Draco's owl,' she said, 'He questioned already why we didn't use Damien---'

'OK,' said Ginny, 'Hurry up!' 

'Yeah and wait for me, OK? Don't write anything yet. We have to write like Ron and Draco.' She grinned. 'Just enjoy the letter for now---' =======================

QUIDDITCH CAMP, BULGARIA

Harry was about to fall asleep when he heard a tapping noise on the window. He immediately jumped off the bed and then grinned from ear to ear when he saw Damien.

'Hello, Damien,' he said, taking the letter envelope from its leg. 'Thanks for the letter.'

_Dear Harry,_

_               How are you again? We are so glad to hear from you! By the way, thank you also for the good luck. We really appreciate it._

_               So you want us to elaborate, eh? What if we don't want too?_ [Harry groaned but smile.]

               _Anyway, here goes your elaboration… Ginny was in the library when we went in with Seamus and Vincent. Hermione pulled her away from us and accidentally left a notebook. We opened it because we thought that it has her notes or perhaps even her diary. But when we touched it, the inscription "Harry and Ginny" appeared. _[Harry and Ginny?] _Inside were a lot of pictures of, yes, you and her or you with her, etc. Get the picture? _

               _We decided to take one, so we can give it to you. We honestly thought that she wouldn't notice, but whoah! She bloody knows every single picture in that album by heart! She began to bloody go mental and started looking everywhere for it. I almost wanted to return the picture to her because she looked miserable. But Ron told me that she'd get over it. So I didn't._

_               Anyway, I really think that you should talk to her again. _

_               She misses you. We just thought that you should know. We are not kidding. Can you come home before your birthday?_

_Your friends,_

_Ron and Draco_

_PS:_

_I didn't complain anymore because I finally came into my senses that Hermione is just doing everything that she's doing to me because she wants me to do well, she loves me and she cares about me. -RON- _[Harry raised his eyebrows and then laughed. 'What's wrong with Ron?']

_Anyway, yes, I am still with Suzanne. How about you? Any girls throwing themselves at you, Potter? -DRACO-_ =======================

THE NEXT DAY…

HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND

Ron and Draco were beside the lake, fooling around with Seamus, Vincent, Gregory, and Dean when Damien landed on Draco's shoulder.

'Hello there, pal,' said Draco, rubbing his owl. 'What do you have for me?' He grabbed the letter and then opened it. 'Ron, come here.'

'It's from Harry?' 

'Yes.'

_Dear Ron and Draco,_

_               Hello mates! I'm so sorry for not writing back immediately. I was so tired and it was three in the morning when I got your letter. _['What letter?' asked Ron while Draco just shrugged.] _Great Merlin! For once, I thought that it wasn't Ron writing that! But I could never ever get the illegible handwriting mistaken. I've known that too long to mix it up!_ ['What did I write?' asked Ron frowning at the letter.] 

               _In case you forgot what you wrote, you wrote this: "I didn't complain anymore because I finally came into my senses that Hermione is just doing everything that she's doing to me because she wants me to do well, she loves me and she cares about me. –RON-"_

'Oh,' said Ron, fighting back a laugh. 'I think I know who would write such a thing---'

'Yeah,' said Draco, 'she borrowed Damien last night, you know---'

'They used us.'

'Let's go.' =========================

'He didn't write back, Hermione,' said Ginny desperately while studying with Hermione at one of the benches at the Quidditch Pitch. 'He didn't write back---'

'Ginny,' said Hermione, sighing. 'I know that he didn't reply, OK? Trust me. He will later, OK? The boy have Quidditch practice for Merlin's sake and he needs to rest.' 

Ginny just looked at her and then groaned.

'You could have just told us, you know,' said Ron, looking at Hermione.

'I thought you didn't want to talk to me?' she asked awkwardly. Ron just sighed. 'And tell you what?'

'You know pretty well what he's talking about, Hermione,' interrupted Draco. 'What's wrong with her?'

'She's not feeling very well---' said Hermione.

'Because?' asked Ron, sitting on the book that Hermione was reading to get her attention. 'My poor sister, you must be really sick.'

'Do you mind?' she said irritably, pulling out her book.

'Sorry,' said Ron, hiding his smile.

'Although,' said Draco, taking out the letter. 'This might make you feel better---'

Ginny looked up and then bit her lip before looking at Hermione. 'How did you get that?'

'Well, Harry probably told Damien to give it to me and Ron,' he replied, smirking.

'So,' Hermione asked. 'You've read it?'

'Oh yes,' said Ron. 'There is quite a lot of interesting information in there---'

'Like what?' asked Ginny.

'Like,' said Ron, moving closer to Hermione and fixing his eyes on her blushing face. 'It says there that I finally came into my senses that Hermione is just doing everything that she's doing to me because she wants me to do well, she LOVES me, and she cares about me. Isn't that right, Hermione?'

'I can't believe that you complain about me,' snapped Hermione, blushing.

'We had a fight remember?' said Ron, placing a hand over hers. 'And Harry being my best friend, of course I tell him everything.'

'That hurt, you know,' she said. 'Plus you even said that you didn't ever want to talk to me.'

'I'm sorry but I always tell you that I don't want to talk to you ever again and I always break my word. Besides, you said it first,' said Ron, kissing her. 'But I'm glad to know that you still love me and I miss you.'

Hermione smiled. 'I miss you too.'

Draco smirked. 'And for you, Ginny,' he added. 'You wanted to know about his girls, right?'

Ginny nodded shyly.

'Apparently, there has been quite a number of girls flirting with him,' said Ron, fighting back a laugh when he saw Ginny's face tightened. 'I can't really blame them. My bestfriend is not only The Boy Who Lived. He's quite good-looking as well---'

'But he said that he's into feminine-boyish red haired girls,' added Draco, smirking. 'So, don't worry. He mentioned it clearly in this letter that it's still _you_.'

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

'And,' added Ron, placing an arm around Hermione. 'He is coming home, July 1st.'

'To see me?' asked Ginny hopefully.

'Unfortunately,' said Draco, 'No. You know him. He is still in doubt even though YOU wrote that YOU missed him.'

Ginny blushed. 'Sorry I used you both.'

'No problem,' said Draco. 'The problem is he doesn't believe that you miss him and that you want to see him.'

'Really?' he cried desperately.

'I guess Ron and I have to write back,' said Draco.

'You'd do that?' said Ginny softly.

'Yes, because you'll see him on the 1st of July,' said Ron, smirking.

'And you two will talk,' added Draco, smirking. 'Whether he likes it---or not.' 

'Just leave Harry to us,' said Ron. =========================

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of you who read this story. For all of you, who REVEIWED, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I really really appreciate it!**

**KEEPEROFTHEMOON:** Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! **JOEBOB1379:** Yep yep yep! It's Neville! **POTTER'S GIRL:** It's Neville. J **IAN:** Thanks! **SEW2100:** Thanks! **CUTE-CRAZY-CHICK1:** Here it is! Just for you… LOL! **CHAREINAMI CHAN:** Hey Rai! Don't worry about it. I love emailing you. J **NICABEAR:** Thanks! **PSEUDONYM SYLPHMUSE:** Oh my gosh… I really hope that my brothers aren't thinking that way about me… YIKES! Anyway, maybe, but since I don't have a younger siblings… I'd die to have one!!!! When my nephews visited me, I made them sleep in my bedroom and it was such a blast! **MORGAN:** Hey there! Thanks! **HARRYPOTTERFAN:** Thanks! **DEMENTORCHICK:** He did the Fidelius Charm because he didn't want Ginny to ever see him again. He thought that she hated him… but he is wrong! **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS:** Oh yes! I don't think that I'll be able to put up the next chapters until next week. You know Ch. 11. School is too much demanding for my liking… plus Soccer and Tennis… damn I'm so bloody tired! I also have ballet recitals!!! Ahhhh! I have practice from 6:30 until 10 everyday for ballet and then I still have to do homework! Ahhhh! 

**Anyway, Thank you so much again for reading this!**


	11. Tricky Friends

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: TRICKY FRIENDS **

JULY 1

WIZARDING AIRPORT, LONDON

'Harry,' greeted Draco, upon seeing him at the airport where licensed international carpets could land. 'Nice to see you, mate!'

'Draco!' said Harry, patting his back. 'Glad to see you! Where's Ron?'

'That's where we are bloody going,' he replied. 'To Ron's.' Draco grabbed some of his bags and then led him to his car. He placed Harry's things on his trunk and then got in.

'Nice car, Malfoy.' Harry turned on the stereo. 'Good day, isn't it?'

'It's a gift from my parents and I just put the spell on it yesterday. It is that new. And yeah, it's _really a good day.'_

'Bloody hell,' said Harry. 'Another car from your parents?'

'I got tired of my old one---'

'I see.' Harry adjusted his chair into a lying position. 'Just tell me when we are there. I didn't sleep at all because we passed to this stormy area and the carpet was bloody shaking. I'm sleepy.'

'Go ahead and sleep,' he replied. 'I'll just wake you up later.' He couldn't help but grin when Harry closed his eyes. This is way easier than what he thought. At least he wouldn't know until they get there and by that time, it's too late to leave… ====================

THE BURROW

'Hermione?' yelled Ginny, frantically who was in her bathrobe. 'Hermione?!'

'What?!' said Hermione, sitting up on Ginny's bed and looking at her. 'Calm down, will you?'

'Me? Calm down?' Ginny walked back and forth while brushing her long red straight hair. 'He's going to be here anytime soon!'

'Like I don't know,' replied Hermione, making her sit down in front of the mirror. 'Now what is the problem?'

'Some of my hair is standing up!'

'That's all?' sighed Hermione. 

'That all?!' Ginny looked aggravated.

'Come on and give me your hair brush,' said Hermione. 'I'll fix it for you.' She kneeled in front of Ginny. 'You'll be fine, OK?'

Ginny nodded. ==================

'Potter,' said Draco, while listening to Eminem's songs. 'Potter.'

'Hmm,' he mumbled. 'Just five more minutes.'

'Wake up you prat!' said Draco, landing at the Burrow's driveway. 'We are here. Wake up.'

'Two more minutes,' said Harry, shifting his position. 'Two more minutes.'

'I said, WAKE UP!' said Draco, stopping the engine. He shook him a little. 'Wake up!'

'One more minute, Malfoy,' he mumbled again. 'Please.'

'No,' he said again and then conjured a glass of water. He started sprinkling some on his face but he just ignored him. 'Are you going to bloody wake up or I'll splash this water on your face?' ==================

'Ginny!' called Ron from downstairs. 'He's here!'

'What?!' shrieked Ginny. 'No! I'm not ready yet!'

'Ginny,' said Hermione, brushing her hair. 'Hush. You'll be fine. Just take a deep breath and then everything will be fine. Don't panic, OK?'

Ginny swallowed hard.

'Now get over here and let me help you put on your dress,' said Hermione, 'Harry's jaw will drop on the ground upon seeing you in this…' 

'You think so?'

'I know so,' said Hermione in her know-it-all tone. ====================

'What was the water splashing for prat?' said Harry, wiping his face and sitting up. 'You---' He looked around.

'What?' mocked Draco. 'Lost your tongue?'

Harry blinked his eyes. He pinched his cheeks and then panicked every time he felt it. He laid on his seat again and then sat up straight once again.  He moved his head and then looked at the very familiar surroundings again. This is no mistake. He… was… at… the… Burrow. He grabbed Draco's shirt. 'What are we doing here?! Tell me! What? Why am I here?!' He can't be here…

'Potter---'

'She's here! Great Merlin,' said Harry, anxiously. 'What am I going to do?! She's here! She's bloody here! Oh---'

'Potter,' sneered Draco. 'Are you really a Gryffindor?' 

'I hate you, Malfoy,' said Harry, desperately, 'I really hate you.'

'I couldn't care less---'

'Is Ron into this as well? I hate you both! Why did you have to take me here?'

'There's a welcome home party inside, you git,' said Draco. 'Poor Mrs. Weasley. Maybe I'll just tell her that you can't come. She's going to feel really bad, but who cares? Do you? No.'

'She's not there?' asked Harry nervously.

'No,' lied Draco. 'Now get out of the car and get in there. Besides, she can't see you remember?'

'Oh, yes,' said Harry, feeling a little relieved. 'So she's not there?'

'I said No, right?' said Draco impatiently. 'Get out of the car and get in the house. Everybody's waiting for you, OK?' 

'OK,' said Harry, looking obliged and then got out of the car. 'You're sure that she's not in there?' 

Draco sighed and then rolled eyes. He got out of the car and then went to Harry's side. 'Open the door,' he demanded. 

'No,' said Harry stubbornly. He's acting like Ron at the moment.

'OK,' said Draco, nonchalantly. 'I'll just go inside and tell everybody, especially Mrs. Weasley, that all their hard work will just go to waste and---' The door clicked. Draco opened the door and then pulled Harry out of the car.

'Will you let go of my shirt?' snapped Harry, pushing Draco.

'You really love Mrs. Weasley, don't you?' sneered Draco, as they walked together towards the door.

'So what if I do? The lady has been nothing but nice to me,' said Harry, looking at him. 

'That's good,' said Draco and then opened the door. 'After you.'

'Please go first, Malfoy,' begged Harry anxiously.

'OK,' said Draco, shrugging. He stepped in the house and then Harry followed. He remained on Draco's back and would just peep over his shoulder to check who's there. Draco rolled his eyes and then pulled him to his side.

'What the---' hissed Harry, immediately moving to Draco's back once again. 

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He was making a total fool out of himself. This is bloody hilarious!

'It's not funny,' said Harry, frowning. 'Stop laughing.'

Draco just shook his head in amazement. 

In the meantime, upstairs, Ginny has been really busy making herself look her best. She took one last glance at the mirror and she knew that she looked good. 'Hermione,' she said. 'I'm coming out.'

Hermione sat up on her bed once again and then her jaw dropped upon seeing Ginny. 

She looked very feminine in her fuchsia pink stretch blouse that looked like a tube with spaghetti straps tied up on her shoulders in a neat ribbon, a flowing white skirt with small flowers that is three inches above her knees, and fuchsia pink flip-flops. 

Hermione grinned, jumped off the bed and then went to her side. 'Let's go down,' she said excitedly. 'Shall we? I can't wait to see his face when he sees you!'

Ginny grinned. 'I look good.'

'Stunning,' said Hermione, pulling her out of her bedroom but stopped when they heard a bunch of male voices talking downstairs.

'Harry,' said Fred, 'It's so good to see you!'

'It's so good to see you too,' said Harry, still behind Draco. He lowered his voice. He's still not sure if Ginny's here or not. 'Where is everybody?'

'Outside,' said George who was frowning at the hesitant Harry who just remained on Draco's back.

'Will you,' said Draco, pulling Harry to his side, 'stay here on my side?'

'No,' said Harry, stepping on his shadow once again.

'Is something wrong?' asked George.

'No,' said Harry uneasily. 'Everything's fine.'

'Are you sure?' said Ron, joining the group. 

'Ron!' said Harry, pulling him to his front and pushing Draco away.

'Are you alright?' asked Ron, fighting a mad desire to laugh.

Fred and George just looked at each other.

'Calm down,' said Draco, 'She can't see you, remember?'

'Yes,' sighed Harry.

'Let's go out to the garden,' suggested George.

'OK,' said Harry but froze when he heard two pairs of feminine voices descending down the stairs. Cold sweat began forming on his forehead. He swallowed hard. The other one belonged to Hermione and the other one… _Oh no! This can't be! No! Great Merlin! _

'Hello,' greeted Ginny, brightly and all the boys' jaws dropped on the ground upon seeing her. 'What?'

'Looking good, baby sister,' said George, eyeing her up and down.

'Damn,' said Draco, 'I didn't know your sister looked _that _good---' He felt Ron glare at him which made him smirk.

'Neither did I,' added Ron. 'I knew she was beautiful---but I didn't know that she was _that_ beautiful.'

'Our baby has grown,' said Fred, pretending to wipe away tears. 

Harry didn't say anything. He was too busy enjoying this spectacular view. _Great Merlin! She's bloody beautiful… _

'Dream come true, Potter?' asked Draco.

Fred and George looked at each other once again.

Harry looked at Draco. Did he just say that? _You stupid git!_

'Harry,' greeted Hermione. 'I---'

'No no no, Hermione,' interrupted Harry immediately, waving his hands in the air in protest. 'Ginny can't hear and see me. We'll talk later.'

'Oh, yes,' said Hermione, suddenly. 'What time will he be here?'

'Yes,' said Ginny, playing along and pretending that she can't see Harry. 'I already miss that prat. He didn't even say goodbye---' She looked in Harry's direction.

Did she just look at me? No… She can't see me… No… 

'Oh my,' said Ginny, 'I forgot something upstairs.' She went upstairs with Hermione.

'Tell her that we will be right outside, OK?' said Harry to Ron. 

'OK,' said Harry, fighting a mad desire to laugh. Harry looked so stupid. 'We will be right outside!'

'See you,' said Ginny. 

All the boys went outside. Harry said Hello to everybody and then went to his friends to do a lot of catching up. 

'So how was training, Harry?' asked Percy.

'Oh it was great but tiring,' he replied, taking a sip of his juice. 'All of them were Oliver Wood type of captain---'

'Uh,' said Fred and George in disgust. 

'He is a good friend but---' said George.

'A very pushy Captain,' continued Fred.

Suddenly, all the people that Harry was talking to looked at the same direction.

'What has gotten into you, Ginny?' asked Percy, grinning and looking very impressed.

'What?' said Ginny, joining in the conversation. 

Harry froze once again and then slowly and carefully walked away from his crowd which caused Percy, Fred and George to look at each other. Draco and Ron, however, were doing their best to keep themselves from laughing. He looked so stupid.

'Oops,' said Percy, combing his hair with his hands. 'Penny's here! Bye!' He left and then walked towards his girlfriend, followed by Fred and George once Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell arrived. It was only Ron, Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

Harry was five feet away from Ginny and he was staring at her. She looked so beautiful in her skirt and blouse. He loved the way her skirt flowed with the wind. He loved the way her hair flowed with the wind. He loved the way she shined under the sun. She was beautiful. Period.

Ron was looking at him and is biting his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Hermione nudged him.

'What are you looking at Ron?' said Ginny, still playing along and squinting at Harry.

'Nothing, nothing, nothing,' said Harry immediately.

'Nothing,' said Ron. 

Draco smirked.

Harry took a few steps forward until he was at Ginny's back and then leaned down to smell her fragrant hair. He closed his eyes. _Her hair still has that same sweet scent._

Draco and Ron were now pinching themselves to keep them from laughing while Hermione placed a hand over her chest. She thought that it was sweet.

Ginny smiled when he felt Harry on her back and then slowly turned around. 'Smelling my hair?' she asked with a bit of grin on her face.

Harry's eyes immediately opened. He froze and then slowly took a step backwards. 'This can't be,' he said. He jumped on his left. Ginny followed with her eyes. He jumped on his right and Ginny was able to follow him again. 'Ahhhh!!!'

'Harry,' said Ginny, trying to calm him down. 

Ron and Draco were now rolling on the floor because of intense laughing.

'Ahhhh!' he yelled once again. He was looking at Ginny as if she was a ghost. 'You can see me?! You know it's Neville?'

'Yes,' said Ginny, taking a step towards him.

Harry suddenly felt very dizzy. His world began spinning so fast and before he knew it, he fainted. 

*CHUDUG* ==================

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ THE STORY. FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVEIWED, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**NICABEAR: **Here it is! **KEEPER OF THE MOON: **Thanks! **KATRIONA: **LOL! They will get together… **CHAREINAMI-CHAN: **Glad you liked the sneakiness! **SEW2100: **Thanks! **CUTE-CRAZY-CHICK1:** Thanks! **PSEUDONYM SLYPHMUSE:** Your brother sounds so cute! Lol! It's not that I'm an expert. I wish I was… Anyway, it's just that maybe I have a really long patience… **DEMENTORCHIC:** Hehehe! Here it is!

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THE STORY AND A MILLION THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVEIWED!!!**


	12. Overjoyed

**CHAPTER TWELVE: OVERJOYED**

'Harry!' 

He felt people rushing to his side. He wasn't sure _who_ though, but that doesn't matter. 

'Wake up!' said Ron.

'Harry!' said Draco.

'Will you two stop yelling at him?' said Hermione, looking very worried. 'Harry?'

'What did you do?' asked Ron.

'Why would he bloody faint,'asked Draco, looking as if this is the most ridiculous thing that he had ever seen but at the same time looking very worried.

'Don't say that about the poor boy, young man,' scolded Narcissa.

'What happened? Is he OK?' said Molly, looking very worried.

'Nothing, Mum. He just fainted.' 

'He just fainted? He just fainted?!' 

'What happened? Molly, calm down,' said Arthur. 

'He fainted, Mr. Weasley,' replied Draco.

Ginny was sitting on the ground and holding Harry in her arms. She looked at him intently and then started rubbing his cheeks gently. 

'Harry,' she whispered, ignoring everybody. 'Harry, wake up.'

Harry started to mumble and his eyes started to move.

'Harry,' she said once again.

He, still in her arms, opened his eyes slowly and saw the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen, looking down to him. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful with the sun shining down to her and her hair flowing with the wind.

'Ginny,' he said dreamily, reaching out to stroke her cheek, which caused all the people to look at each other. 'I love you, Ginny.'

'He must be really mad,' said Ron, fighting back a laugh.

'I can't believe he is doing this,' said Draco, looking away.

'Leave him alone, you two,' snapped Hermione.

'Don't you dare faint again, Harry Potter,' said Ginny seriously, looking down to him but smiling a little.

Harry's eyes widened and then immediately rolled off her arms, looking like a completely ripe tomato. Harry felt a rock on his back. 'Awww,' he grumbled. 

'Thank heavens you are awake,' said Ron. 'I almost thought of bringing you to the hospital…'

'Imagine what we will tell the nurse,' said Draco, fighting back a laugh. 'He fainted because he saw a girl---What a joke!'

'It's not bloody funny, Malfoy,' snapped Harry, still blushing like mad. Did he just really tell Ginny that he loved her? Did he? 'Sod off!'

Ron snickered but forced himself to stop. 'Are you all right now?'

'No,' he snapped. 'I'm not fine. What were you two---'

'Are you OK now, dear? Do you want anything?' asked Molly, storming to his side with a worried expression on her face.

'No, thank you Mrs. Weasley,' he forced himself to say. 'I'm fine---'

'Mum,' said Ron, 'Harry's fine now.'

'He just lack sleep, I guess,' interrupted Draco.

'Are you sure?' she asked once again.

'Yes,' said Harry politely. 'There's nothing to worry about Mrs. Weasley. Thanks.'

'OK,' she said, looking not very convinced. 'You know where to find me in case he faints again. I'll be in the kitchen with Narcissa.'

Harry smiled and then glared at Ron and Draco once she was gone. 'I'm going to kill you two!'

'Oh,' mocked Draco. 'I'm so bloody scared. Maybe I should go into hiding---'

'Shut up,' he mumbled again. 'You didn't even warn me… Awww… my head hurts a little---Ron---'

'Look, mate,' he said, 'I know you weren't expecting this but we had to do this---speaking of hiding, Malfoy, can I come?'

Draco nodded and then grinned at Ginny and Harry who were two meters apart.

'I hate you,' he groaned. 'I hate you two. You don't even care about my feelings---'

'Whoah,' said Ron, 'you sound like Hermione---'

'I heard that,' said Hermione. 'Are you feeling better?'

'No,' he grumbled, massaging his head slightly. 'Did I fall on the ground or something?'

'No,' interrupted Ginny.

Harry felt a huge jolt on his stomach once again. He swallowed hard.

'I caught you,' she continued, walking towards him, her arms crossed over her chest. 

He didn't know where to look. He didn't know whether he should look at her or not. He just sat there looking like a stupid statue. Bloody hell! Ron and Draco are once again laughing silently at him. He is going to bloody kill those two! 

'You don't have a problem with me being in my own house,' interrupted Ginny, looking at him intently. 'Do you?'

'I never said that I have a problem with that,' he said weakly, still not looking at her because of intense embarrassment.

'Well it kind of looks like you do---'

'No.'

'Excuse us,' said Hermione and then practically dragged Ron and Draco into the house to leave Harry and Ginny alone. They joined the others by the window to see what's happening.

'Can we talk?' she asked.

'I guess so,' said Harry awkwardly, silently praying that he doesn't upset her.

She sat two feet away from him and then an odd silence followed.

'So,' he said, breaking the silence. 'How's Ian?'

'Do you really want to talk about Ian?' she said, frowning a little.

'Well, he better be treating you right. If he isn't, I'll---'

'You'll what?' she asked playfully.

'I don't know,' he said, shrugging. 'I'll do something bad to him, that's all.'

'Well I just want to let you know that I'm upset with you, but not angry anymore---'

'Great Merlin,' sighed Harry, 'what did I bloody do this time? I was away in Bulgaria for quite a long time and I still managed to upset you? I might as well change my name into Harry Potter, the boy who upsets Ginny…'

'You didn't even say goodbye,' she said softly, ignoring him. 'That was completely nasty.'

'Nasty?' he asked desperately. 

'Imagine what I felt when you suddenly disappeared---'

'You wouldn't talk to me, remember?' he said, still not looking at her. 

'That's an absurd excuse, Mister,' she said, looking at him.

'Well, not to me,' he mumbled, avoiding her face.

'Are you angry with me?' said Ginny her eyes becoming a little watery.

'No.'

'Then why wouldn't you look at me?' she said irritably.

'Because---'

'That's the least that you can do for treating me badly!' she said stubbornly.

'Treating you badly?' said Harry, not believing his ears. 'I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do?'

'Imagine all the years that I've waited for you to say those words? Suddenly, I came into the library and Draco and Ron told me that you loved me but you are gone. You didn't even tell me yourself! That's not very brave of you…'

'Well, then I guess I'm sorry and I'm a bloody coward. Do you think that I liked feeling this? I felt stupid, OK? And oh by the way, I said that I'd go out with you, remember? You didn't even believe me…'

'Pardon me?' she said, glaring at him. 'Stupid?'

'I said I felt stupid, not because of you but because of me. Imagine how stupid I felt when I started to realize how stupid I have been for treating you badly. I made you a bridge to the girls that I liked. I---'

Ginny just fixed her eyes at Harry's blushing and tensed face.

'I---I used your knowledge in Potions and what else---All those years that I had your affection and I dismissed it. I took you for granted! Now, it's too late.'

'Too late?'

'Urgh! I know I know, I'm an insufferable prat with bad timing---'

Ginny smiled and then placed a hand over his hand.

Harry finally looked at her and then down to her hand that was on his. 'I guess we are even now,' he said softly and forcing a smile. 

'Even?'

'Yeah,' he said. 'You liked me, but I didn't like you. Now I love you---and you don't even like me.' He took his hand away from her hand gently.

'Well---'

'Ginny,' said Harry. 'You have nothing to worry about. I was a prat and I definitely deserve this. Don't mind me. Just continue whatever you have with Ian. As what I've told Ron and Draco, I just wanted you to know. I completely understand. A taste of your own medicine is really bad…'

'Is it?'

'Oh yes,' said Harry, smiling awkwardly at her. 'Tell Ian that if he treats you badly, I'll bloody kill him and I don't even care if I get brought to Azkaban for slaughtering him… really slowly.'

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the sight of Harry acting awkwardly towards her. This is how he exactly looked like when he still fancied Cho Chang.

'So are we still friends then?' said Ginny.

'Of course,' said Harry. 'I'll always be here for you, Ginny. Please believe that.'

Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck. 'That's great,' she said.

Harry took this moment as an opportunity to hold her close, who knows when he could hug her again? He closed his eyes and then savoured the moment. A few seconds later, they broke apart.

Harry eyed her up and down. 'You look really good,' he said.

'I'm glad that you liked it,' she said. 'I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it.'

'Oh, no problem,' he said. 'I'd probably say the same thing if I was in your place. I'm sorry too.'

'Say it again, Harry,' she said affectionately, her eyes twinkling a little.

'Say what again?' he asked frowning.

'Your feelings for me,' she said.

Harry sighed. 'Are you having too much fun with my misery?'

'Please say it?' she said and Harry couldn't refuse.

'I love you, Ginny,' he said shyly and then looked away, blushing.

Ginny made him face her again. 'Harry, look at me,' she said.

Harry slowly raised his gaze from the ground.

'I love you too,' she said, grinning.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. 'Is this a joke? Ginny when I said I loved you, I wasn't joking. If you are joking this joke is not nice. Your amusement is going too far---'

'I'm not joking,' she said. 'Unless you don't love me anymore---'

'No no no!' he said, throwing his head back and laughing. 'You really do?'

'I love you, I love you, and I love you!' said Ginny.

'Great Merlin,' said Harry, 'you have no idea how happy I am right now!'

'Hey, I said I love you three times…'

'I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you infinitely!' Harry grabbed her and then placed her in a fierce hug.

Suddenly, all Ginny's brothers came out and they were staring at Harry.

'I see you two are fine now,' said Percy, looking at their intertwined hands.

'Potter,' said Bill, grinning. 'Just remember that if you break her heart---'

'We will break your neck,' said the twins in unison sweetly.

'Really really slowly,' said Ron, 'it would be excruciating.'

'So take good care of her, mate,' said Charlie. 

'Or else,' said all her brothers in unison while crunching their knuckles.  

'May we have your word?' said Percy, finally.

'Yes,' squeaked Harry. 'Absolutely.'

'Now, once you are done, please come in because dinner is almost ready.' All Ginny's brother's turned to their heels and walked off.

They looked at each other.

'I wonder what daddy would do to you if you break my heart,' said Ginny, looking up to the sky and pretending to think.

'You don't have to worry about that,' said Harry, leaning down so that his forehead touches hers and taking her hand into his. 'I'll never break your heart.'

'Never?'

'Never.'

'Promise?'

'Promise,' said Harry, placing an arm around Ginny's shoulders. 'About that name changing, maybe I should change my name to Harry Potter, the boy who loves Ginny. What do you think?'

Ginny looked up to him. 'I have no problem with that,' she said, looking up to him as Harry closed the gap between them with a kiss.

THE END ====================

**A/N: ****THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ THE STORY. FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVEIWED, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**RHIAIN: **Thanks! **HAZEL EYED WITCH 87:** LOL! **KATRIONA: **Here it is… its finished now! **BUGSPOOKY:** Thank you sooo much! I'm glad that I made you like H/G ship! **ANDUFENIEL:** Here it is! **PUNKIN:** I hope that you still like this chap even thought it wasn't humorous… **CUTE-CRAZY-CHICK1:** Here it is! **GDKIENJLD:** Really? Aww… **KERBI:** Hey you! Thanks so much for the review, OK! **SILVER DRAGON PRINCESS: **It is over now… Anyway, oh my gosh! I'm so tired. Last week, I had three tests and ballet until 9:30pm! I just got home from rehearsal again and it ended at 2pm! I have another one tomorrow, which is non-stop practice! Ahhhh! Wish me luck on my performance! Good luck on swimming! **DEMENTORCHIC:** I'm so glad that you found it humorous! **JENNI:** Here it is! **TALENUR:** Here it is!

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THE STORY AND A MILLION THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVEIWED!!!******

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


End file.
